


Off Black

by SheWolfWitch



Series: Supernatural shifter AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Blood, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Give me a break, Gore, I AINT GONNA CLICKBATE SO LEMME DELETE SOME TAGS, Lots of drama, Lucifer - Freeform, Lycans, M/M, Michael (supernatural) - Freeform, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Packs, Possible polygamy, Rivals, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shifters, Should I add smut?, Supernatural - Freeform, True Mates, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, Wolves, beta, castiel is shook, half lycans, heat - Freeform, heck, hella violence, i worked hard on this, maybe angst?, no incest for chuck sakes, oh shit hoe, okay maybe not a lot of drama, omega - Freeform, shippings, territories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: This Fanficiton is inspired by the follow original stories and fanficition- The Female Lycan (Wattpad)- Catching Genesis (Wattpad)- Running with Wolves by Dancing Dog (find it here on A03)Dean Winchester, a regular degular werewolf, somehow won the heart of Castiel, a reserved, feisty and sassy as hell omega that everyone seems to want. His family are high class shifters, known as Lycans. Lycans were believed to be related to the moon goddess, Artemis. Alphas and Betas would come and fight for the Lycan omega but even with a winner, Castiel had no interest in any of them at all.Dean didn’t fight an alpha. He been friends with the Lycan and suddenly he choose him to be his mate.What could be a love story eventually turns into a fight for survival.





	1. Mates? No thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/7/2018: Chapter has been revised and edited by a facebook friend! 
> 
> Castiel has to witness fights and the pressure of finding a mate. His only escape is visiting his only friends, Sam and Dean Winchester.

Castiel sighed and kept his gaze fixed on his book, already bored with the weekly routine of two overgrown pups fighting for a mate. Every week on Thursday, two Alphas or some occasions a beta or two would somehow show up at the same place to court Castiel, a young Lycan male who is an omega, the first one in over three hundred years. Having an omega is what every Alpha wants but having one as a Lycan is a need. They can bare strong pups with Lycan genes in them. Castiel is aware of how normal werewolves behave and wants nothing to do with it. 

Every time a fight ends and there’s a victor, he denies them. All those wounds for nothing. It’s comical for Castiel since this is nothing new. There’s nothing interesting about two dumb males fighting over him but his older brother, Lucifer, enjoys the fights. After the fight ends, he and the other Lycan siblings would chase them away and the other werewolves who serve them would clean up the mess in their territory.

The Novak family are the only surviving noble family of Lycans. Dating back to the first 5 Lycans created by the moon goddess, Artemis. They are stronger than their werewolf relatives, making them highly respected for thousands of years. 

Sadly, due to wars, the other noble families either died out or vanished. The Novaks remained hidden for a few hundred years until Castiel was born. His omega scent attracted the werewolves and they all bow down to the Novak family. Some packs came and sworn their allegiance to them, to be their guards and serve them. 

Being a Lycan is fun unless you are an Alpha or a Beta. An omega Lycan has to deal with issues like this, two werewolves fighting each other. 

“Sheesh Cassie, how long are you going to keep this up?” Lucifer approached his little brother after chasing away the werewolves. Castiel kept his eyes on his book and grinned. “Until they realized I’m not interested. Sadly, werewolves aren’t smart.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” The older Lycan agreed. “Regardless, Castiel has to find a mate,” Raphael commented. “You are 20 and unmated. You should’ve found one when you turned 18.” 

“Not happening,” Castiel said not looking away from his book. 

Raphael sighed and walked away. He knew arguing with his brother won’t help. Castiel is stubborn and extremely passive aggressive. If you push him hard enough, you will get bit. Lucifer was once pinned by Castiel for some stupid reason. 

He wanted him to accompany him in snooping around their father’s study and the omega wanted no part of it. 

The two brothers remained in the front yard of their large pack house until two large Lycans, a pure white and a black tricolor, emerged from the forest with a large dead buck. “Daddy and big bro had a fun time?” Lucifer chirped. 

“He got in the way.” Their father, Chuck, answered. “But, this guy will keep us fill till the new moon.” 

“No hunting for 2 days!” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and kept reading. Chuck huffed a laugh at his youngest son’s usual behavior. “So, no mate huh?” He asked. 

“Nope.” Castiel closed his book and walked into the Pack house, clearly annoyed already by the topic. Chuck closed his muzzle and sighed. He and his eldest son, Michael, carried the large kill to the back of the house where they prepare the meat for later on today. Their aunt, Amara, prepares the food for the pack and takes care of the young Lycans, who are the offsprings of Michael and Raphael. 

Both Lycans found two female lycans, Hester and Tessa. Both girls travelled the land together away from danger when they met the lycan brothers. Now they are happy together, over 6 years with Hester with two pups and Tessa with one. 

Lucifer hasn’t found a mate yet but he has been seeing a certain female werewolf named Kelly. Gabriel, the 4th oldest is the same as Castiel. 24 with no mate, just carefree. Always roaming the woods and coming home days later. Castiel always wanted to go with Gabriel and be away but his family forbids it. An omega alone is dangerous. And on top of that, a Lycan would attract unwanted encounters. 

The thought of mates bothers Castiel that he goes for a run in the forest to see his only friends. The only people he can trust. 

Sam and Dean. 

With everyone distracted, Castiel leapt from his bedroom window and shifted into his smoky grey wolf form. He ran into the forest only Michael to see him leave. The white wolf sighed and shifted to his tall black haired human form. “Gabriel, I need you to be around him.” The elder lycan ordered the gold-brown haired male with a sucker in his mouth and a handful of candy in one hand.

“Why?” He asked. "He is most likely going to see his friends."

Michael gave him a hard look. "As of right now, Gabriel, me and father have noticed some unnatural changes."

“good or bad?”

“I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing." He confessed. "just go keep an eye on Castiel, we don't want another tragedy if its another rogue."

Gabriel groaned "alright alright big brother." He put his candy away and shifted into his gold brown wolf form, running off into the forest to follow his little brother. 

 

****

Sam and Dean relaxed in their bunker. A cold beer in hand and a magazine or in Sam’s case, a laptop, in the other. The brothers came back from the patrol of their territory, no intruders were nearby so they were able to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. 

The bunker door opened, catching the brothers attention and they relaxed to see it was just their friend, Castiel, who obviously looks annoyed.

“Let me guess, Alphas fighting again?”

“Yeah, I swear both of you are the only normal werewolves around here.” Castiel snarled. 

“That’s because we aren’t knotheads and we don’t want pups anytime soon.” Dean grabbed a beer from the cooler beside him and brought it to his mouth. Large fangs grew, biting down on the cap and he ripped it off, passing the open bottle to the omega. Castiel has been friends with the Winchesters for a few years now. Their bunker is his safe haven when he needs a breather away from his family. Sure he is an omega but he can defend himself. He isn’t afraid of danger if it’s a mere werewolf. A pack of a different story, he can use his scent to bring even the strongest to tuck their tails between their legs. 

He liked the fact the brothers don’t have a pack. Only each other. Sure there are others that Eileen and Bobby but they are lone wolves. As they get older, they step away from packs and be on their own or have someone dear to them be their only pack. 

“I can tell my father wants me to find a mate soon. Doesn’t matter if it’s werewolf or Lycan.”

“Of course.” Sam rolled his eyes at his computer screen. “ Mike and Raph have two Lycan chicks right?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, and have full blooded Lycan pups. All is left is me and Gabriel.” 

“Damn right little bro!” 

Castiel choked on his beer at Gabriel’s sudden appearance. Sam was confused and Dean is concerned about who the hell he got in their bunker without making a noise. They didn’t even smell him!

“How did you..?”

“A magician never tells his secrets.” Gabriel winked.

“What are you doing here…”

“Keeping an eye on my favorite brother and to see Samsquatch!” Sam cringed at the nickname. He hates nicknames in general, first Sammy now the oh so horrible ‘samsquatch’. 

Gabriel gave him that name because Sam’s enormous wolf form is fluffy, almost like an overgrown Pomeranian. Oh, that comparison! How that made Dean crackle for days and his endless teasing made his little brother want to wish death already. 

Castiel growled under his breath and slammed his fist on the table. “I need air.” He declared as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the main bunker door. Gabriel didn’t bother stopping his brother. All it took is one threatening glare of this omega’s glowing blue eyes to made the alpha think twice about stopping him. 

Dean took one last sip of his beer before following Castiel out of the bunker. He knew how the young lycan can get when his family puts him on the edge. 

Every week there's a fight. The consent nagging of his family, mostly from his aunt, on a daily basis. The environment of the Lycan pack house is just too hostile. The only people who keep his sanity is his younger beta sister, Anna and his oldest nephew, Samandriel. 

“Hey wait up,” Dean called out to Castiel who was already in mid-transformation. The short male is now a large 8 feet tall blue coated werewolf with glowing blue eyes. 

“I need some air.” The omega said again with authority. 

“Okay..” the alpha shrugged. He didn’t listen to the pissed off lycan and follow suit, taking the form of a large brown/black werewolf. He was only 2 inches taller than Castiel which he liked. He didn’t fit the stereotype of Lycans being huge. The omega’s size is perfect and he is feisty. 

You know what they say, the short ones are crazy.

Dean couldn’t help but stare at the unique creature in front of him. He gotta admit Lycans do have nice fur coats and patterns but he liked Castiel’s better. Just a single bluish-grey fur and his eyes matched with it.  
The Omega stopped and looked at Dean in curiosity. Blue glowing eyes, bright like the stars in the sky. 

“Dean, you’re staring again.” 

“Oh! Um..sorry!” Dean chuckled to himself as he walked to Castiel’s side. “I know a great place we can stargaze at.”

“Anything to stay away from him.” He moved his head towards the bunker. Dean smiled and lead the way with Castiel following his tail.


	2. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters go see Cas and meet the Novak family. 
> 
> Some chapters will be named after songs. 
> 
> Update 2/9/18: Chapter has been revised for grammatical errors and spellcheck!

“This is your stargazing spot?” Castiel asked as he looked around the pain grass field. It wasn’t impressive. He always wanders into open field whenever he has a chance to explore with Gabriel. Dean saw the lack of amusement in the omega’s face and his tone. He never knew it was actually that difficult to impress him. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and gestures the Lycan to join him in the field, his large bear-like paws patting a nice spot beside him on the open field. If the spot isn’t impressive then maybe the view is. Dean lay on his back against the grass and Castiel follow suit, laying down on his side with his head pressed against the alpha’s shoulder. “Look up,” Dean whispered and the omega opened his blue eyes and his face light up with delight. 

The stars were out. The blank sky, free of light pollution, is now filled with clusters of stars and more of them are appearing as the night passes on. It was like he can see another galaxy with his human-lycan eyes.

“Woah..” 

Dean smiled proudly at the Lycan's reaction, knowing that the stars would bring that amazing smile. “See, beautiful isn’t it?” He said whilst laying his head on top of Castiel. 

“I understatement this located.” Castiel lower his gaze, a bit embarrassed by his earlier impression. The omega has a bad habit of being sour involuntarily. It’s what happens when he has to growl at horny alphas and betas who can’t seem to know their place. He almost became numb to any type of gesture. 

Flowers. Sweets. Food. Watching the sunrise or a simple walk or even a date to Paris didn’t impress Castiel. He just wants to be alone with his books. 

Somehow with Dean, he was in shock. 

Perhaps it is because Dean isn’t like the werewolves who would try and court him. He only views him as a living being. A creature with feelings. A friend. Despite being a high ranked species, it doesn’t affect their relationship. 

“Don’t be, people can be iffy at first but once they see it’s not what it seems when they get a better picture. Now I bet you never got the chance see this many stars.”

“No.” The omega laughed softly then the same frown he donned returned and his gaze fell from the sky. “It’s just...all these werewolves are trying so hard to court me and impress me with little things like walks or a small flower. Anything, just so my father or Michael can agree because I need a mate.” Dean sensed the lycan in distress and immediately licked his head in comfort.   
“It’s alright, Cas.” he cooed. “Your family isn’t here now to pester you, so sit back, relax and enjoy the view.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel sighed happily and nuzzled against the alpha's neck, convinced that Dean accepts his bitterness. 

The two males gazed up at the star-scattered night sky in comfortable silence until it was getting late. The Omega didn’t want to be interrupted by Gabriel or worse, on rare occasions, Lucifer popping out of nowhere. 

On the path back, they shared some small conversations. It was mostly one-sided with Castiel talking the most about some books he read and Dean listened, his ears perked up enjoying the omega’s speak enthusiastically about his favorite book; The Language of Thrones by Leigh Bardugo. “My favorite short story is with the girl and the fox. He befriended her because she seems to be pushed around by her brother who is a hunter. He killed two animals the fox know well. But the twist is, she was the hunter all along and tried to kill him.”

“Can’t trust women.” Dean laughed to himself. “It’s a lesson, be careful who you trust and don’t judge a book by it’s over. The girl seems vulnerable but it was trapped. The animals she killed, she befriended them before killing them.”

“Clever fox she is.” The alpha smirked earning him a slap on the muzzle by Castiel. He laughed at the Winchester’s pun, causing Dean’s heart to pound all of a sudden. His laugh was short but it was angelic and he loved it so much. 

Seeing Castiel happy, anyone happy makes Dean happy. 

There walk ended shortly after when they see the golden lycan galloping his way over to his brother with his tail up high and that smug smile across his muzzle. Castiel smile fell and he sighed, casting his blue eyes over to Dean who nodded it was fine for him to leave. He understood why his family are a bit overprotective of their omega and he can’t argue with the father lycan. 

“Laters, Dean-o and Samsquatch!”

‘It’s Sam!!” The chocolate wolf snapped and the golden alpha barked out a laugh as the two lycans disappeared into the dark forest. 

“I hate him.” 

Dean laughed as he stood next to his behemoth brother. Sam is 2 feet taller than his older brother, making him the largest known werewolf in North America. In their home state, he is nicknamed; the Behemoth of Kansas. Whenever other werewolves enter the Winchesters, they all coward and mistaken him for a Lycan since they are known for being larger. But no, Sam Winchester is just a normal werewolf who was born with ‘behemoth’ gene as some called it. 

“I hate him too, but let’s be honest, he can kick both mine and your gigantic ass.” 

Sam chuckled. “You’re right.”

The brothers walked back to their bunker in silence. They haven’t exchanged a word since the Lycans left and Sam knew why. He stopped walking and Dean looked back at him with his eyebrows arched. “Sam?”

“Something is in your mind, and it’s a certain someone.” He stated causing his brother to blink, suddenly realising his brother knows about his secret. 

Dean looks down at his large paws and his ears flatten. “Sammy, I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just...confused.” 

“On?” Sam continued. 

The alpha remained silent, not even a quick glance at the large brown wolf. Confessing, whether admitting his wrongs or someone his likes, is a big obstacle he can’t overcome. He fears people would look his differently and that's what he wants to avoid. But also, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m confused about my feelings with Cas.” 

“And why would you be confused? 

Now Dean was starting to get annoyed with questions. 

“Because he is forced to find a mate and I don’t want him to hate me! Gosh!” He snapped and whipped his head to the side in annoyance. Sam huffed “Dean, you are not confused, you are just scared. Also, why would he hate you? I mean come on, we’ve known each other for 3 years. Both of you are like best friends so you know everything about each other. Who knows, maybe he feels the same.”

“So you want me to just go up to him and confess how I feel and pray to Artemis that I can have one of her precious Lycans?”

“No, I want you to take it, slow Dean. Do what you think feels right.” 

“I swear you are kind of love doctor.” the elder alpha rolled his eyes in disgust. “Please, I’m no Doctor Sexy.”

Dean muzzle drew a thin line then walked away as his little brother barked out a laugh whilst hiding his blush from slight embarrassment. 

Goddess only knows how his brother found out his guilty pleasure. “I hate you.”

“I love you too.” 

****

The brothers never attended any of these fights and decided, why not? Dean and Sam decided to go visit Castiel. They heard of another alpha fight and wanted to go see. But a part of him just mostly wants to see the beautiful Omega. 

Beautiful? Oh yeah, he likes him a whole lot! 

They settled in their human forms and watched high up a large black oak at the two werewolves shoving each other like two drunk men in a bar. It was entertaining watching the alphas exchange harsh words after another thinking that if one of them wins they can have the omega. It’s a common thing with these knotheads, they think if they keep fighting Castiel will end up choosing someone without even thinking he doesn’t have any interest in mates at all and that his family can go to hell if they try saying otherwise. 

The brothers shake their head knowing neither of them will get Castiel. 

Castiel just lay down on the grass in his large lycan body, already bored with the stupid werewolves fighting, and his brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer, enjoying them attempt to tear each other apart. 

Fighting to the death is a normal act between dominant alphas. They can kill each other over land, food, or a mate. Dean sorta wished for some bloodshed only to get a small scowl from Sam. 

The fight began and it got bloody really quickly. Some blood was splattered too close to the lycans making the other werewolves and the Winchesters to hold their breaths. More was spilt and a few droplets landed on the omega. 

That’s when Castiel had enough and put everyone in their place. “My goddess, you are all morons!” He snapped. “You are really stupid if you keep thinking fighting will get my attention. Of course, that is what I expect from lousy mutts like you. I never picked a mate because I'm not interested in one. AT ALL!” He hissed at them. “Do me a favor and leave my presence at once and STAY away from my territory!!!!” Castiel beard his large canines and his brothers repeated him, ready to chase every werewolf out of here. The alphas and everyone else ran away except the brothers who were about to climb down and hide in the bushes to leave, but then the omega stopped them. “Except you two.” 

The brothers exchanged wary looks. They never got this far into the Lycan territory and they never met the entire family. Seeing Lucifer only 10 feet away made them nervous but Castiel grinned and waved his paw out, reassuring them that it’s safe.

“You come to see two mutts fight but not see little old me?” 

“Little?” Dean chuckled softly as he looks at his surroundings. “I wouldn’t call you little after that display there.” 

“I have to show aggression for them to leave, I had enough this time.” He growled as he caught his brother, Lucifer, approaching to the trio in this human forms. 

“Well Cassie, are you going to introduce us to your friends?” Lucifer said, eyebrows wiggling and his eyes darting from Castiel to Dean. 

On the week the two went stargazing, the omega came home with Dean’s scent still lingered around him. Lucifer was the first and only one to smell it before his little brother hopped in the shower. Everyone in the pack house was out or sleeping. Chuck, Raphael and Michael went out to buy supplies and have some drinks. 

Amara was too busy getting frustrated about some show called ‘pretty little liars’.

Tessa and Hester remained in their rooms with the pups. 

Since that day, he kept bothering Castiel about this alpha werewolf he is seeing only in private and not around the family. Now he finally meets him and is almost impressed eyeing the werewolf from his head in this shoes. 

The omega gave him a warning look. His older brother is worse than Gabriel. 

“Lucifer, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, my friends.” He put emphasis on the word ‘friends’ to make sure it went through his brother’s thick skull. But the alpha didn’t pay attention to his brother’s words and gave him a pat on his furry chest as he got closer to Dean. 

“Well, any friend of Cassie is a friend of mine. So, Dean.” Lucifer announced and flash a smile that slightly shows his large fangs. Dean wasn’t sure if the lycan is being friendly or threatening. 

The alpha kept his attention towards the eldest Winchester, completely ignoring the fact Sam is there just eyeing him suspiciously. “You’re good friends with my brother, hm?”

“A-ah yeah? We are best friends after all.” He stammered. 

“Maybe more? Ever thought about Cas in your sleep?” Dean stares at him with eyes widen. Sam looked away pretending he is somewhere else and Castiel growled as he slapped a paw over his face. “ Or how about in the sho-”

“Nephew!” 

The alpha jumped from his skin at the stern tone of his aunt, Amara. Immediately the werewolves backed away and lower their heads and their eyes grazed the grass below them. “Auntie Amara! Glad you are here, come meet-”

“Save it.” She cut him off. “You’re a big pain in the ass. Leave those two and your brother alone, or else I’ll rip your other ear.” the female lycan bite. 

“Y-yes auntie…” Lucifer stiffens whilst hovering his hand over both his ears. He lowers his head and left the trio alone, Amara kept her brown eyes locked on him until he was a good distance away. 

The Winchesters weren’t sure if Lucifer leaving made them feel any better, it sure did for Cas, but he doesn’t know how frightening it is to be in the presence of one of the oldest Lycan. “Up.” the old lycan ordered and the brothers did as they were told. “I’m sorry about Lucifer, he doesn’t know the meaning of personal space,” she said kindly which shocked the two alphas. 

Amara turned to Castiel. “If you are going out, be back before sundown, your friends are invited to stay.” 

“Yes, Aunt Amara..”

“ stay safe boys,” she said lastly before walking back to the pack house. Once she was out of their sight, Sam and Dean relaxed but then went into utter shock. 

“That’s your aunt??” Dean croaked. “Amara. THE Amara?? One of the first Lycans???”

Castiel rolled his canine eyes and sighed. “First of all, Amara and my father are both offsprings of the 2nd generation of the first Lycans. Not the first but perhaps one of the remaining oldest.” he corrected the shocked alpha. “As you can see, she is very traditional so as long as you don’t do something out of line you gain her trust and respect.”

“I'm confused, why isn’t she pack leader? Isn’t it tradition for the oldest to be in charge?” Sam asked.

“Yes but there’s a reason. I can’t speak about it.” The other alpha nodded, understanding some matters are better off unsaid.

“Anyways, let’s get out of here.” Castiel stood up and walked to the forest edge with Dean tailing behind him. Sam, however, remained where he stands as he spots Gabriel coming his way. 

“Avoiding being the third wheel?” Gabriel asked.

“Obviously.”

****  
Dean took a deep breath and let his wolf take some control, at least to find out if Castiel shares the same feeling. His wolf is more confident than him. Believe it or not, that is how he is able to flirt and pick up chicks from the bar (it’s hard finding good looking guys and male omegas are hella rare). 

The alpha hanged back watching Castiel explore the outskirts of his family’s territory. The same feeling in chest grew again and a smile was present. He’s gotta try or he’ll never find out. 

He eventually joined the omega in exploring the northern regions of the forest where it leads to the mountains. On the way there, they stopped by a river for a drink. 

With the Lycan's guard down, now’s the time to attack.

Dean dipped a paw into the clear water and splashed a small amount of water on the omega’s face. Cas was startled and had a blank expression which worried the alpha. To his mistake, the clever lycan sneak attacks him with the water.

A challenging grin was present on Castiel’s face. “I challenge you to a water fight!” Dean declared and the lycan accept it with the upper half of his body down and the other high up in a play bow position. Castiel being faster than Dean charged into the river and splashed a larger amount of water onto him. The alpha stood there wide-eyed then a smirked stretched on his muzzle. 

They played around in the water until their thick fur was all soaked. 

Castiel climbed out of the river and shook all of the excess water from his whilst Dean staying in the water attempting to catch a fish or two. “If I get sick, I’m sending Amara after you.” the omega threatened playfully. Dean, still in the river, let out a fake gasp with a paw on his chest, acting all dramatic and what not.  
“Oh no! please don’t, oh great and powerful Castiel Novak the Lycan!” he said in such in a dramatic tone that it made Cas cringe to the point of laughing. 

“If anything, I can take care of you. Real good.” he gave him a small wink.

A small blush crept on the omega’s face and he looked away and laughed a bit. “She’ll have your head,” he stated. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the river. “Oh please, I can take her.” He claimed with such pride in his tone. Cas approached him and gave the alpha a push with his hips. “I very much like you in one piece,” he said a bit more serious.

“Aww, gonna miss me, Angel?” he teased. 

“No.Wait for what?! I mean..yes I will! You are my friend after all.” Castiel stammered, completely caught off guard by the nickname, and tried to cover it up with an apathetic tone. Dean huffed out a laugh, feeling accomplished that he got the omega where he wants him to be but felt hurt hearing him claim him as his friend. But he wasn’t going to give up. 

“I know, it’s hard imagining a life without good ole’ Dean Winchester.” 

“You are such a narc,” Cas said with a straight face. There was a pause. Dean shook whatever droplets were still hanging on to his thick mocha color fur, but didn’t expect to get wet again when the lycan pushed him into the river. “Oh what! Come on!” The alpha hissed at the laughing blue lycan. 

“Get up, we're burning daylight just standing here.” 

“Now I'm definitely going to get sick because of you.” 

“Suck it up, Deanie.” Cas teased him with the terrible nickname he wishes he didn’t hear but he couldn’t help but blush a bit. That damn lycan got him back, with a nickname! Now he kinda understand how his brother feel. 

****

Sam carefully explored the territory whilst keeping his distance from any lycans, especially Amara who he came feel her presence nearby. “Relax, my aunt isn’t watching us,” Gabriel stated to relax the wary werewolf, but to his efforts, Sam didn’t even say anything to him. “Come on Sammy bear.”

“Excuse me?” The alpha finally looked at him and he smiled proudly. “I knew that’ll get your attention, even though it is a cute nickname for a cutie pie like you.” The lycan winked.

Sam didn’t know how to react to this lycan. He just looked at him and continued walking pretending he didn’t hear him say that. Gabriel laughed at his reaction as he kicked up the pace to be next to the tall werewolf. 

“Hey, Winchester!” his ears perked up to his name being called, turning to see it was Lucifer with Raphael. “Oh boy.” Gabriel sighed. 

Sam hesitate to approach them even with Gabriel by his side. Sure he knew him but not Lucifer and Raphael. Knowing the female alpha is around and will have his head, he walked up to them with his gaze low to the ground and remain to keep his distance. “If you think auntie Amara is around, she isn’t,” Lucifer stated. “She is out.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.” The werewolf looked around one last time before finally looking at the Lycans. “We get our aunt is….aggressive but the rest of us are safe,” Raphael said, understanding why werewolves would behave such a way when an old lycan like Amara appears before them. “Oh and I’m Raphael, a pleasure to meet one of the Winchesters.” He led his hand out and Sam took it. “Likewise.”

“Now that we all know each other, how about we go inside and pre-drink??”

“Lucifer no,” Raphael growled. “You always do this when we invite people.”

“Don’t tell your big brother what to do!”

“Even if Michael told you not to, you’ll still do it. Also, you are a child compared to all of us. Making Anna look more mature than you.”

Gabriel choked on a laugh and Sam smiled, both of them earned a scowl from Lucifer. “Lightweights.” he murmured angrily. Raph rolled his eyes, “I wonder what that she-wolf see in you.”

“Okay, now you are in shark-infested waters!” The alpha snapped and the three men laughed at his reaction. Lucifer huffed and walked back inside the pack house, already fuming from irritation. 

The lycans seem very cool to hang around with, it’s a nice relief that Castiel and Gabriel weren’t the only nice ones. Only meeting briefly with two out of the top three oldest alphas, they seem okay and don’t mind being friends with werewolves. Sam wondered how the father and oldest brother are the same. 

They talked for a while, sitting on the front porch, telling stories about whatever comes to mind. Gabriel begged Raph to tell the story of a so-called ‘werewolf hunter’ back in England in the 1800s. The man bragged to be a great hunter and someone from the crowd, who was Gabriel, dared him to hunt his brother. Obviously, it was a trick and the two brothers had a blast scaring the living daylights out of him thus making him end his hunting career. 

That was one else hunter to worry about. “What about the other ‘werewolf hunters’?” 

“Well, Amara order us and the other Lycans at the time to just kill them. They were just monsters who kill our pups with no remorse.” Gabriel said, not feeling proud. “Sad, I know but they almost killed Michael. They poisoned him with wolfsbane.” 

“Poison is a woman’s weapon.”

The trio turned to see Dean with Castiel. “Well, in fact, it was a woman.” Raphael laughed and Sam shook his head at the Game of Thrones reference. “You must be Dean, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” 

Dean lowered his head, “nice to meet you too.”

“It's safe Dean.”  
“Thank Goddess!” The alpha picked up his head. “We staying or we are leaving?”

“We could stay and meet the others.”

“As long as they aren’t like the aunt, I could hang a bit longer.” Raphael and Gabriel chuckled at Dean’s comment. The atmosphere around them was calm, almost similar to when the brothers are around Gabriel and Castiel. 

The entire family was present in the pack house. Before the Novak pack leader and head alpha returned, the Winchesters met Raphael’s mate Hester and his pups; Uriel and Bartholomew. 

Uriel was the oldest out of the pups and he loved being around his aunt, Anna, the lycan brother’s only little sibling. 

Tessa eventually came with her child, Samandriel, whose face lit up with joy when he saw Castiel. “Uncle Cas!” The child shifted and jump onto his uncle. For a 10-year-old, he was already half his uncle’s height in lycan form and is strong too. His icy blue eyes went to the Winchesters. Cautiously, he sniffs them and his tail wagged. “You smell like my uncles, are you friends?” 

“Yeah, we are little, man.”

“This is one is Samandriel, my favorite nephew.” Castiel introduced the small wolf to them. “Hey!” Uriel and Bart hissed from the background. “I like you guys too, unfortunately, you spend too much time with Gabriel.” he shot a glare his brother who waltz into the kitchen for some more sweets. 

“Father and brother Michael have returned,” Raphael announced. Sam and Dean tensed up when they finally meet the father and the eldest brother. 

****

“Well, we finally get to meet the famous Winchesters,” Chuck said once he saw the two brothers in his home. Both of them exchanged somewhat nervous looks. “Amara told me about you two coming to dinner,” he claimed. “Oh yeah, we were here to see the fight and Cas caught us sneaking away.” Dean joke. 

“Ah yes, Cas and these alphas. But enough of that, glad you two can join us for dinner. We haven’t had any guest in over a century.” 

“That’s a long time,” Sam commented and Chuck nodded. “It is but that doesn’t matter, sit back and relax and chat away with the whole family.” He said lastly before going into the kitchen with Michael holding a pot filled with fresh chopped up deer meat. Amara is also here but not present in the living room where the family is resting. 

The dinner happened and it was like any Sunday dinner. Lots of conversation and jokes tossed here and there. Raphael wasn’t lying when he said Lucifer was going to pre-drink and drink some more when people are over. They guess he was the reason the family hardly have any guest over. Amara was there and she smiled and laughed occasional at Dean’s jokes and the argument he had with a very drunk Lucifer about the position of toilet paper. Castiel had to facepalm, cringing at his older brother’s unpleasant behavior. 

Afterwards, Castiel had to help his brothers carry an already passed out Lucifer up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving the brothers alone with the two female lycans and their pups. The boys kept their distance not wanting any trouble with their mates. Although they proved to be friendly, mates are no joking matter. But the children were curious about them since all their lives, they only see their family and only go out for a few hours per day so seeing two werewolves they never met before is exciting. “Why are you a giant?” Bartholomew asked blunting, his mother hissed at him for asking such a ‘rude’ question. 

“Ahh, not sure.” Sam smiled awkwardly at the small 6-year-old. Bart looked at Sam then to Dean. “why you smell like Cas?” 

“Bartholomew!” Hester snapped again. “I’m sorry, he is just curious,” she explained as she pulled him away from the brothers. “Not a problem, he means no offence to us,” Dean said. “Well, me and him were out for a run, kiddo. He is my friend.”

The child narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you two aren’t mates.”

“Okay, that’s enough for you.”

“I’m sure,” Dean answered even after the child has been scowled countless times by his mother. After Hester took him back to be looked after by Anna and Uriel, the omega came back exhausted. He grabbed a seat next to Dean and lay his head down. 

“You okay?”

“For a short man, he weights like his lycan form.” Cas groaned. “I can only imagine.” Dean said as he shot a glare at Sam. “fuck you.”

“You should be saying that to Gabriel.” The older alpha countered. 

Sam shut his mouth and went back to look down at his phone with a pale pink blush on his cheeks. “We should head back anyway, we gotta start rounding up night patrol.” he declared just to change the topic. Castiel raises an eyebrow at him curiously, Dean looked at him saying ‘I’ll tell you later’ then he looked at the time seeing his brother was right. “Well, it was nice getting to know your family but we gotta get going.” The alpha stood up from his chair and walked out of the dinning room. Castiel followed him to the front door and said “Come by sometimes? As in you come here and I don’t come over there?”

“Only when your heat comes.” The alpha whispered and a deep blush burned on the omega’s face. That was unintentional of Dean and he cursed at his wolf for saying that. He prayed none of the lycans heard that but he sure know his brother did for he was 2 feet away from them, just pretending he didn’t say shit.

The brothers said their goodbyes and shifted once they set foot outside of the pack house. Once they were out of the Lycan territory an uncomfortable silence was present between the brothers and Dean could sense his brother's wolf all smirking and giving him the side eye. 

“So, only when he is in heat?”

“Shut up. I went too far.” He grumbled. 

“Nope, I think you got him.” 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll I am trying so hard to not jump into the action to have a somewhat domestic(?) chapter. 
> 
> This chapter may be updated for edits and revision, so far I got an OK from one of my editors :3. 
> 
> I am updating because I feel like its been a while! I will be posting every 1 to 2 weeks since I am currently in college. Anyways, please let me know how you feel about this chapter. Do you want more Destiel with a side of Sabriel? How are you feeling towards the Lycan family and the stupid Alphas? 
> 
> Is this the first ABO fic featuring Amara? 
> 
> Please do let me know!


	3. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Me and You by Cassie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kw9ZuNH6-GU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 2/23/2018
> 
> Big shout out to a fellow facebook friend for revising and pointing out some mistakes in this chapter!! <3

Dean couldn’t sleep. How could he when those bright blue eyes appear everytime he closes his eyes. He has it big for the omega, but didn’t expect it to be this big of a crush. And for this long. Ever since he met Castiel by the river on that spring morning, his forgot how to breath. He remember seeing him in his Lycan form resting on a bed of leaves and yellow flowers, admiring the view of the river and mountains. It was a very clear morning and Dean remembered everything. Even the first snarl he got him Cas. The omega was very defensive and still is too. It made the alpha chuckle and he sighed happily. How did he get so lucky to meet him and actually be friends with him? They were still young at the time. Cas was 16 and Dean was 19, already a fully matured alpha with no interest of finding himself an omega until he met this beautiful omega. Dean shook his head. “No chick flick moments!” He whispered loudly and tried to get some sleep. Then his phone went off. He checked and saw it was a text from Cas. 

Message from; Little Pup: You're lucky no one heard that. >.>

Dean smiled at his phone and texted back, apologizing and slightly being flirty. 

Cas looked down at his phone with his face flushed pink. No one, besides his ex, made him feel a bit wanted in a non lustful way unlike the alphas that try so hard to get his attention. Maybe because Balthazar was a family friend and his pack was one of the most powerful in the Western Hemisphere and He met Dean by a river during his morning walks.

Him and Balthazar fell out for a reason. His arrogance rotted his charm away thus making Castiel lack interest in the alpha and turn his attention away. This was during the time he would hang out with the Winchesters behind Balthazar’s back, he didn’t care if his found out. The alpha was also possessive of him and somewhat treated him like a prize than a living being. Michael and Lucifer accused him of being in a polyamorous relationship, something that is uncommon and look down upon in their kind, but it was debunked rather quickly. Michael thought it was a ‘clean slang’ for whore and he didn’t want Castiel to be that. 

Lucifer on the other hand just wanted to start drama, despite being a stallion at the time before he met Kelly, an unknown werewolf the family has yet to meet. 

It was still in the air before his family met the brothers. After they left, Michael apologized to him. 

They text each other for a while before the alpha’s eyes became heavy and he falls asleep. 

 

****

Sam woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual. The young alpha barely has enough sleep but is use to it. The only times he sleeps longer is till 10am but only during his depression. It’s been awhile since he had his last episode and that happened over several years ago when he lost his previous mate, Jess. 

The poor omega was killed by an unknown werewolf. 

He blamed himself for letting her wander off into the forest where it’s unsafe all hours of the day if you go deep enough. Foreign alphas will come by as a pathway to get over the mountains for new land and territory. Infamous werewolves like Alastair and Azazel were spotted rarely around this parts. For Jess, she was killed when Azazel was spotted a few days before. 

The alpha ran a hand through his long shaggy hair and let out a heavy sigh. There was no way he is letting his depression come back and bite him in the ass again. He forced himself up, got dressed and went out the bunker for an early morning head start on patrol. 

The Winchesters were known for being the watchers of the forest. Both brothers wake up and wonder around the forest, sniffing around or snooping for any signs of unwanted activity such as rogues overkilling or disappearance of wildlife, humans or werewolves. So far since last winter, there hasn’t been any signs of trouble which is good but they still keep a watchful eye out on the woods and the nearby towns hosted by humans, for there are werewolves who enjoy taking a bite out of humans. They don’t do their job alone. A few friends, both werewolves and humans, offer their assistance when they are off duty. 

The sun has yet to break the horizon and the cold chilly air bit at Sam’s skin. The cold breeze is a sign that winter may be coming soon along with some early snow. He shifted into his brown behemoth form and walked into the quiet forest for some alone time.   
As he walked, he stumbled upon a familiar scent of cotton candy and cherries. 

“Well, hello there my chocolate bunny bear.” Gabriel rose from his bed of leaves to be by the large wolf’s side, rubbing his head underneath his chin and his body pressed against the werewolf. “You and you’re awful nicknames.” Sam groaned then licked the lycan’s forehead. “Oh come on, that one isn’t as bad as Samsquatch or Samwich or Pokie!”

“My goddess, stop babe, please.” The werewolf whined. Gabriel laughed, all while rubbing up into his neck getting a good sniff of the other alpha’s earthly scent of sandalwood. “So what brings you out this early and alone? You usual wait for Dean to go on patrol.” 

“Just out for a walk to clear my head. until you decided to appear before me in all your gloryness.”

“Awww, i’m touched.” the small lycan cooed. “But, I sense your little fluffy pooch all tense. What’s the matter?”

 

“Just the dream. It came back..”

“That time of year again?”

“Yup...her anniversary is coming up.”

Gabriel shifted into his human form and gave the giant 12 feet wolf a big hug on his furry chest. His body moved against the rise and fall of the werewolf’s chest and he chuckled when he purred and wrapped his large paw around the lycan’s back. “Don’t worry Sammy, just know it wasn’t your fault and she is grateful to spend her last few moments with you.”

“Guess you’re right….”

“Guess??? I am totally right! Come on, I been out for a few days and I want to see what next move your brother will make to hump my brother.”

Sam laughed at his boyfriend’s silly comment. Dean isn’t a stallion when it comes to someone he likes so he’ll take it slow with Castiel if he gets a chance with him. “Well he most certainly won’t try to on the first date.” He replied. 

The two shifters wonder back into the forest and continue on the early morning patrol. The sun already broke the horizon so the elder Winchester must be up already and wondering where his little brother has gone. To Sam’s surprised, he saw a glimpse of Dean’s brown and black fur coat with Castiel on his back walking on the main path to the nearest town.

The pair watched them from the distance, curious as to where they were going. It kinda made Gabriel worried for his omega brother but he knows he Castiel feels about him being overprotective. The omega is 20, going on 21, he doesn’t need someone to protect him. He can obviously protect himself and with a strong werewolf like Dean by his side, he is safe. 

“I should ride you too.” Gabriel said out of the blue, catching the large wolf off guard. “Not like that, dirty mind much?” The lycan wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam sucked his teeth. “Then choose your words carefully next time.” he sighed. “But since we are talking dirty, you’re a bottom, remember that.” The wolf sneered and walked away leaving the lycan standing where he was with a deep blush on his face. 

 

“So, you are taking me into town because?” Castiel asked the same question over and over again for the last 15 minutes, he never been out of the forest because from what Amara and his father said it was dangerous. It is if you are a lycan. 

Unlike werewolves, they can pass on as normal people. For a Lycan, his glowing blue eyes, slightly larger fangs and pointed ears are present in his human form so he has to wear one of Dean’s beanies to hide his ears. His eyes well, he has to avoid dark places and for his fangs well, he isn’t very talkative around strangers so the plan might work. 

The large wolf chuckled a bit. “Yes, for like what? The 15th time? Relax Cas, it will be fun.” he repeated himself to the anxious lycan on his back. 

“Dean, you know I can walk.” the omega murmured. “Yeah but I like you riding me.” He caught him off guard, earning a hard slap on his head. “Ow!” 

“You and your perverted jokes.” 

The alpha chuckled at his reaction. Flirting with Castiel became easier since he takes them very well, he didn’t need his over excited wolf to take over and mess things up. Since the dinner, he kept his wolf on timeout in the back of his mind, not letting him go out for a run for 5 days. He’s been patrolling with Sam on foot without the need of his paws. 

Dean came to a halt when he spotted the main road. Cas climbed off him and waited for the werewolf to shift into his human form so they can walk the rest. “You sure no one will know what..we are?” the omega asked. 

“Me and Sam go into town all the time, haven’t any of your brothers go into town?” 

“Well yeah, but I don’t know what town or where they go into town.” Castiel said. “It’s always my father, aunt and my brothers who are allowed to go belong the forest.” 

Dean nodded. “Sounds like they go over the mountains. There’s a roadhouse bar that is run by a good friend of mine. Run only by werewolves and everyone of all species is welcome, its near another town mostly populated by werewolves, just a day and a half walk.” 

“Maybe you can take me sometime.”

“Sure thing darling, now let’s go I need a cheeseburger and some pie.” 

He grasped the lycan by his hand and lead him down the empty road. A blush was present on Castiel’s face and so was a small smile and a laugh. Something tells him Dean dragged him out here just to go on a pie run. 

The town they visit is among the many civilizations, other than the large cities, are small towns with populations below 2,000 that are near forest covered areas. These towns are also dependent on fish and hunting. Every now and then during the peak of hunting season, The Winchesters would see human hunters come to hunt big game. Seeing hunters deep into their wilderness home keeps them wary and cautious because they can be actual werewolf hunters who would could be hunting deer to attract them. 

Sam and Dean aren’t dumb enough to follow a scent of blood. 

When they set foot on the semi busy streets, Cas tensed up at the many different smells clogging up his nostrils. “So many unique...smells.” he whimpered quietly. “I know, you’ll get used to it, just be careful. It’s a hunting community so among them could be werewolf hunters.”

“It’s hard to tell if they are any of us here…” 

“You will eventually.” Dean pressed his body against him, attempting to relax the young lycan with his calming scent of pine and leather. Castiel sighed and gave Dean a small nod of approval. The alpha took the lead and he follow behind while looking around his surrounds at the buildings and people walking by. None of them smell like shifters, just regular humans and some smelled like raw meat. 

Dean wasn’t kidding when he said these most of these towns are dependent of hunting and fishing. Every block they walk on there's a butcher shop, a fish market or a hunting supply store. The walked for what seem like 10 minutes when Dean came to a halt at an almost 90s theme diner with red vinyl stools and booths. One step inside and all types of smells hit the lycan like a tidal wave. Werewolves. 

“Told ya we would run into some.” The alpha said as he lead the way again to a nice table by the window. The diner was pretty big and it seem to be run by mostly werewolves. The waitress who passed by smelled like one. The mom and child in the booth behind Cas are one of their kind as well. 

Castiel never seen this many werewolves here in one place and he didn’t like it one bit. Not even sitting for 5 minutes he already got some stares from werewolves around him and whispers were heard from an ear shot away. They know he is a lycan and he prayed to the moon goddess no alphas wound come up to them and try challenging Dean for him or worse, two alphas or more would randomly start brawling. “Don’t worry, they can’t fight in a human infested area.” Dean reassured him. “Also, after what you did 2 weeks ago, no one wants to fight for you anymore.” 

“Well that's a relief.” Castiel smiled and browse through the menu of foods he never eaten before. “Ah, pig in a blanket?” 

“Pancakes and bacon.” 

“Such an odd name for a breakfast I have almost every morning.” The omega said blankly. 

“Wow, you really don’t go out much do you?” Dean chuckled the narrow minded lycan who gave him a small scowl. “Listen, we gonna spend all day here and I promise you, we will go back and have fun in the woods okay?”

Castiel nodded then he caught on at the last part about going into the woods and stared at him. “Was that another flirtation?” he asked totally unsure how to take it. 

“Take it how you want it.” The alpha replied and hide his face with the menu. The omega had caught on with the flirting not so long ago and took them pretty well. He never scowled at him seriously but almost playfully. It made Dean have hope that perhaps the omega Cas does have feelings for him. When an alpha flirts, he lashes out on them, no warning of any kind. Either shut your mouth or take a claw to the face.

As Dean said they spend the day going around town from antique shops to browsing through bookstores, the usual things Castiel likes. He gotta admit it is pretty amazing to finally be free from his territory and be outside of the forest to see something new other than trees, fish and wildlife. He can finally see what the world looks like and see how humans and werewolves coexist, well sorta. 

Hunters ruin everything. 

So far, no one eyed them suspiciously besides the werewolves at the diner. There were some growls made towards Dean but he ignored it. An interaction between a dog who started barking at the two shifters. One stare from Dean’s glowing green eyes and it was silenced. The dog whimpered and lowered his head in submission. Dean bend down and pet the dog to play it off like it was nothing. “Man I hate dogs.” he said as he stood up and continue walking up the road towards the forest edge with Castiel’s hand in his. The omega tensed up and it caught the alpha’s attention, that’s when he realize what he was doing and quickly let’s go. 

the omega looked down at his released hand and up at Dean with a questionable look. “Why did you let go?” he asked. 

“I-I didn’t mean to hold your hand..” Great, now Dean is all nervous again. Has his wolf taken over this whole time??? 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed. “I noticed you have been acting quite flirtatious around me.” he finally said with his arms folded across his chest. Dean blinked at him “w-what you mean?? I’m not doing anything just hanging out with my best friend.” He started to stammer and the omega wasn’t convinced. Finally he looked down at his feet. “Look Cas, I been wanting to tell you think but I was scared…” 

“Of?”

“Rejection…” The omega cocked his head to the side. 

“Cas, I liked you for a while. It started before the alphas came and started fighting..I wanted to tell you but I saw how sick you were of alphas fighting and challenging and that time with this Balthazar guy probably made you not want to find a mate for good….

“What I’m saying is...I like you, a lot, maybe so much and I been meaning to ask you…..can you be my mate if not than a partner.” 

There was a long pause between the two and Dean’s heart started to sink. “You wanna know why me and Balthazar stopped dating?” Castiel said suddenly. “He was arrogant but mostly because he isn’t my true mate and...I already had interest in another, I was just afraid of how he and my family would react.” He looked up at alpha with his now glowing blue eyes. The sun had disappeared behind the forest, near total darkness consumed the now empty road. His eyes were bright like the few stars that already took a nice spot in the sky. 

“I had feelings for you and I still do Dean, from the first moment I met you by that waterfall a couple of years ago. I didn’t know how to say it to you or my family about me, a lycan, found his true mate to be a werewolf and not Lycan. How would you react to an omega lycan choosing you to be his mate? ” 

All Dean could do was blink wordlessly at the omega. Is he dreaming?? Is he imagining all of this playing out in his hand while in reality Castiel is just standing there a bit concern? 

While he is stuck processing what’s happening, a blush appeared on Cas’ face and he looked away a bit embarrassed for saying all of the to the alpha. Did he broke him?? “You don’t have to give me an answer now.” He said quickly and Dean finally snapped himself back into reality.

It was real alright.

“Now hold on, you don’t expect me to answer your question now after I was the once who confessed?” The alpha stepped forward slightly to the omega. Cas’ invisible canine ears twitched to the sound of his beating heart. It was going at an unsteady beat and it was soothing in a way. While is focus is on the calm heart, two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist and his body was pressed up against the werewolf. The omega’s sweet scent has been blocked by the overpowering scent of leather and pine. He melted into his hold and they stood there on the side of the road in silence. No words were needed, an action was just enough for Cas to know Dean wants him to be his omega. 

“um..I should get going, my father wants me home-”

“Oh come on! The night is still young.” Dean whined. “Let’s go back to our little spot and stargaze again.” 

“You really know how to get an omega’s attention.” Cas smirked at him and the alpha blushed. “Hey, I tried.”

“And I appreciate it.” The omega got on his tippy toes and planted a smile kiss on Dean’s nose. The werewolf loosen his grip around the lycan male and Castiel broke free and ran into the forest laughing. Dean chased after him and once his heavy boots touched the rugged forest terrain he shifted into his werewolf form and picked up the pace at the bluish-grey lycan. Castiel was faster than Dean. He would wait for him until he was close enough before continuing to run towards their little stargazing spot.

The lycan made it to the plain grass field and looked up at the star covered sky. His blue eyes widen with glee like it was his first time all over again. 

“Gotcha!!” The alpha jumped from the forest and tackled Castiel into the field. Both their large canine bodies rolled down a small slope, laughing and started to play a little with the ear biting, pouncing and wrestling. Dean, being a bit stronger than him, would go gentle on him and let the omega have a few wins before busting out the big guns. A simple ear bite and using his body weight to pin the lycan into submission was a win. “Cheater!!” Cas barked out. “Am not!” Dean gasped and went all dramatic again with a paw to his chest. 

“Are too, I know how strong you are and you went easy on me.”

“That’s bull.” The alpha smiled as he continue to deny. 

Castiel growled at him and in a second flash, he tackled the large brown and black alpha to the ground. Dean’s green eyes blinked for a few seconds as he try to process what the hell just happened. A smirk formed on the Lycan’s muzzle. “Lie to me, get pinned.” 

“Well thats kinky.” 

“Shut upppp!” Cas slapped his paw over the alpha’s muzzle and climbed off him. They played around a little bit longer before settle down on the soft green grass, the same spot they previously chilled at when Dean first took him stargazing. 

The night carry on and they fell asleep in the outdoors. It was quiet and peaceful with some crickets chirping in the distant and the waning gibbous moon hanging high up above them illuminating it’s soft pale light down at the two shifters. Dean rest his head on top the omega with his paws and tail wrapped around him in a protective hold. Castiel snuggled closer into his hold, burying his head into the alpha’s neck to take in his comforting scent. 

****

Castiel woke up blinking his eyes slowly to adjust his blurry sight and opened his large canine jaws to yawn. It didn’t took him long to realize him and Dean fell asleep on the field and judging by the moon slowly fading and a light glowing behind the mountains it was almost dawn. He didn’t panic but he knew once he sets foot into his territory, Chuck and Amara won’t be very happy. 

“Dean.” the omega nudged the sleeping werewolf with his paws and when that didn’t work, he started licking his face. Dean groaned but eventually forced his eyes open and yawned. “What time is it?” He asked his voice clouded with sleep. “Almost dawn.”

“Oh shit!!” The alpha jumped to his feet, fully awake and alert. “You’re aren’t home! Great, now your aunt and dad will have my head!” 

“She won’t do anything Dean.” Cas said. “Spending one night away from my family isn’t going to kill them. Sure, they’ll be upset but they won’t hurt you or me..just...scowl.”

“Well that’s a relief.” The werewolf sighed and started to stretch out his wolf body. 

The pair walked together into the forest to the Novak territory but they only made it halfway. Castiel made it clear they can smell both of them together so he to walk the rest home. Thou, Dean wasn’t a fond of the idea and regardless, his scent is all over the omega and his family will smell him. His mind was changed when the omega said “if Amara is awake, she won’t hesitate to shift and charged at you.”

The alpha tensed up. “Y-You got a point there…” 

Castiel approached him and gave him a sweet little kiss on his muzzle. “See you later.” he said softly and gave himself one last inhale of the alpha’s scent before walking off into the forest. Dean stood there with his heart pounding and skin flushed under his fur. If he was in his human, his face will be red like a tomato. He kept his eyes fixed on the young lycan. Watching his bluish-gray fur glow softly under the morning light breaking through the leaves then disappear in the thick shrubs and bushes. Dean let out a long quiet sigh that was building up in his chest from the moment the omega confessed his feelings. He is contemplating if this is all real or not, someone who he is friends with for over 5 years is now going to be his mate. 

It’s not going to fast, is it? They known each other for so many years. They can make it work right? 

Dean growled at the unwelcome negative thoughts. He has Castiel. They both like each other. End of story. Though, he wants to take it slow with him. 

 

Castiel set foot into his family’s territory, ears perked and slowly took his steps before shifting back into his human form. The forest was quiet and the sun is only an 30 minutes away from rising. 30 minutes away for his family to wake up and notice he is gone. 

He reached the pack house and slowly walked around to where his bedroom window is located. Next to his window is a large white oak tree with a very thick branch that touched the window. The omega retracted his large black claws and with his lycan strength and speed, he climbed up with ease and manage to enter his bedroom before anyone catches him. Once he settle in, he took off his clothes and jumped into the shower to wash off the foreign scent on his body, 

Cas will never hear the end of it if his aunt or brothers sniff Dean on him. Well, Gabriel and Raphael won’t care but surely enough Michael will since he is the oldest and will soon be pack leader. Aside from being a responsible and good pack leader, he is very protective of his family. 

There are moments when he’ll bark at Raphael for talking to humans. He gave up on Lucifer since the alpha male won’t just stop acting like a teenager and Gabriel well, he trust him the most despite being the youngest alpha, but the young lycan is careless enough to wander around for days and it’s a risk to take since foreign shifters can pick up his scent and follow him to their territory. 

Once he was done, he got out and changed into his pajamas and crash onto his large bed and pretend to sleep. This was all too easy.

A little too easy….

Cas shrugged the thought of his father or worse, his aunt, aware of his absence last night and as soon as he closed his eyes. BAM!

“WAKE UP CASSANDRA!!” Lucifer barged into his room with nothing but his pajama pants and tank top.

The omega groaned and covered his head with his own pillow. 

****

Dean returned to the bunker and was introduced to a familiar sweet scent. He walked down the iron steps and sniff around for his brother and Gabriel. They are obviously here but the lights were off and it was super quiet. He entered the hallway leading towards the bedrooms where the scent got stronger. A quirky smile appeared on his face puting two-two together that something might have happened between the two alphas. Just one more thing to add on his list of ways to embarrass Sam. 

But just to be sure, he quietly tiptoed to his brothers room and as suspected there he was cuddling with Gabriel. Under the covers. Their clothes on the floor and one hell of a scent was clouding around in their. For memory sake, Dean whip out his phone and took not one, but a couple of photos. For receipts if his little brother starts denying shit.   
Like he always do. 

But then he started thinking. How would it feel like sleeping with the person you care about after- 

“nope.” Dean growled quietly and shook his head. It’s too soon. He won’t rush it with Cas and he doesn’t know if they are official yet. If they were, he’ll be dealing with many alphas trying to get the omega and he can’t have that. He doesn’t want to rush into mating because a bunch of alphas don’t know how to control themselves. While thinking, his phone blinged. He look down to see a text from Cas. 

Little Pup: Got in without an issue...seems fishy. 

Dean frowned and texted back. 

Not so shitty Alpha: What makes you say that? If they didn’t see you, then everything is fine right?

Little Pup: I suppose…

Cas knew Dean was right. There was nothing to worry about if he didn’t get caught but it was odd. Normally his brothers will go search for him or worse-case-scenario, Amara and Chuck will. But nobody did. It was like everyone thought he was home. The omega looked down at the new text,

Not so shitty Alpha: don’t worry about it <3 if anything just put the blame on me. 

Little Pup: Then I won’t be at your funeral if that’s the case.

Dean leaned back on the wall and chuckled at the reply. He sure likes this omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woa, so much love happening in one chapter. 
> 
> Ya ready for some angst in the future chapters??? because I'm not! (wheeze, first time imma write some angst! maybe the chapters will be longer :3


	4. Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean kept his promise to take Castiel to the Roadhouse, but then things get crazy.
> 
> This chapter is unedited. Will be updated with edited version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HECK, CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY HERE.
> 
> Not sure if this story is a slow burn...maybe not?? kinda dont wanna rush into things just yet.

Dean kept his word when he said he'll take Castiel to the Roadhouse. The omega thought they were going on foot but when he saw Dean's Impala parked on the side of the road, excitement took over. It's been a very long time since he been inside the Impala. The Winchesters would drive on the road just to get away from the forest and see something new, that was before Castiel got his first heat at age 18 and his parents prohibit him from wandering. Since his heat, his scent got stronger and cause the hormones of alphas to hit the charts. Luckily his heats last a few days which is normal for Lycans. The only downside is, it is much worse than a regular omega werewolf.

When Cas' blue eyes locked on the Impala, he didn't hesitate to run for it and get shotgun. "Hey watch the claws! You're a Lycan, not a cat!" Dean shouted and the omega sticked his tongue out at him.

"You sure this is okay?I mean, shouldn't I ask your father first?" He asked the Lycan.

"I can give a rats ass, just drive." Castiel gave him a confident smile. It almost concern Dean that he is taking so many risks. Sleeping in the field by accident was on thing, but leaving the forest without the Lycans knowing is a whole new level of rebellious. At least, to Dean but to Cas, he just wants to have fun with his partner.

"If I die, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." He warned him as he started the car. Castiel rolled his eyes. He pushed the sit back, giving him enough room to lift both of his feet on top of the glove compartment of the car. The alpha growled at him in warning and Castiel didn't gave two shits, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Stubborn ass Omega."

"Stupid Alpha."

"Bitch!"

"Assbutt!"

They paused and stare hard each out, eventually both burst out laughing. Dean turned the wheel and they were on the road.

The ride to the roadhouse was almost an hour but during the 60 minutes in the car, it felt like they were in there for hours. Listening to classic rock on mixtapes, taking pictures with Sam's camera that he let Dean borrowed for the day and some occasional holding of the hands. With one hand on the wheel and the other resting elsewhere, the Omega, while in conversation with him would involuntarily intertwining his fingers with Dean's hand. It startled him when it first happened but he got use to it and love the way Castiel's soft hand feel against his rough calloused ones. He has held a lot of hands and touched many skin before during his little one night stands and his short relationships, none of their touch was similar to this beautiful omega seating in his Impala, jamming out to Dean's favorite bands. The music paused. "My turn with the mixtapes." Cas said as he inserted his own mixtape quickly before Dean could even protest. The stereos blasted out 'Lights Out' by Hollywood Undead. The alpha leaned his head back and groaned at song choice but he quickly smile when he saw that joy on Castiel's face as he sang along and sway his body from side to side. "What are you some fan??"

The omega stopped and gasped, his mouth dropped. "Did you forget this is my favorite band??"

"No of course not." Dean laughed. "I'm not complaining, actually...I like seeing you have fun." He winked at him. The omega blushed and mashed Dean's face playfully, then continued singing along with the volume on max.

By the time the song finished, Dean pulled up to a large bar looking house on the side of the road. "This is it?" Cas asked.

"Yup, you gonna love it here." The alpha replied as he stepped out of the car to open up his lover's door. Castiel thanked him and they both walked hand in hand to the front door of the roadhouse.

No doubt, it was filled with werewolves and all their eyes was glued on the pair. Mostly on Castiel. "Great.." he mumbled under his breath at the uncomfortable stares he has to witness yet again, whilst pulling down the beanie Dan gave him attempting to hide his face. Dean gentle squeezed his hand and lead him to a bar in the middle of the establishment, there stood an older female beta. "Hey Ellen." Dean greeted her. "Dean! Well what a surprise." She smiled at the alpha then her eyes cast down to the lycan. "You're definitely a surprised ." Her eyes widen at the sight of the young lycan and Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I never met a omega lycan. We hardly get your kind in general." Ellen reassured so he won't feel uncomfortable.

Too late about that. All the staring made him uncomfortable already. The old werewolf could tell he didn't like it so she did what any protective parent would do. Stare at all the werewolves and growl at them.

Judging by her display of dominance, Ellen is feared and respected by many regardless of her status of a beta. The roadhouse is technically her territory. Dean thanked her as him and Cas took a seat at the bar with their backs facing the other shifters. "Two Jack Daniels." Ellen nodded and went to retrieved their drinks. She came back with not two, but three glass cups and pour the whiskey into them. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" her eyes dipped to Castiel.

"Ellen, meet Castiel. Cas, this is Ellen. Known her almost all my life."

"Yes sir and the owner of this fine roadhouse here. I run this place with my daughter and her little boyfriend over there with the roadkill haircut." The old beta wiggled her finger at the direction of her omega daughter sitting across from her with a beta male. "Nice to you meet you." He smiled. "I gotta admit the environment is sorta...homie in a way."

"Werewolves and occasionally Lycans come around here for a drink and chat. It's a safe haven when hunters try to come around and kill us." Ellen took a drink from her cup and Dean nodded in agreement. "This is place was run by my husband before he was killed by those rogues up north. Hunters were everywhere and I was terrified for mine and my daughters life. That was also the time I met Dean and his parents." She said softly as her eyes shifted to the young alpha who went quiet, a stern expression was donned on his face telling to not bring up his parents. Ellen knew right away he wasn't ready to tell Cas about his parents and that tragedy that occur. She rest her elbows on the table switching her brown eyes from the alpha and the omega. A smile of mischief stretched across her face. "I can tell you two are more than friends."

"Guess you can say that.." Dean stammered suddenly while trying to keep his stern look but failed. He was nervous and not use to say Castiel is his lover or partner. They aren't mates yet because he didn't want to rush things.

"When are you two going too.."

"Ellen, don't go there!" Dean snapped and the beta barked out a laugh and Cas muffled his laugh with his hand. The alpha could feel his cheeks flare up. "Come on Dean, you are grown enough to have this conversation with your future mate."

"Future mate?"

Their ears perked up at the unfamiliar voice that spoke. Unfamiliar to Dean and Ellen but very familiar to Cas and a look of dread was harboring on his face.

A handsome alpha stood up from his chair with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. Dean scan him from head to toe and if he has to describe him, he looks like Gordon Ramsey's better looking twin brother. His attire screams cockiness and arrogance, a classic behavior of werewolves who have grew up in high class suburban areas. Dean had memories of his run ins with those dickhead shifters and often kick their asses. If the older alpha is planning on picking a fight with him over his omega, his SOON to be omega, then fighting him would be a breezy.

"Hello Castiel." The alpha shot a soft smiled at lycan which made Dean clench his jaws and bit back a warning growl.

"Good to see you again even after you broke my heart." His smile fell and the younger alpha lips quirk a smile. Cas is a heartbreaker, he'll remember that.

"Let me guess, you must be Balthazar." The Winchester got up from his chair and blocked Balthazar's view of Castiel. His scent radiated off his body, making the werewolves near them feel uneasy and look away. Ellen wasn't affected since things like this occur on a daily basis and Castiel as well but he didn't want to see Dean go toe to toe his ex. The older alpha smirked at Dean's display of dominance but not once did he back away.

"I'm flattered you had me on your mind when talking to this... male here." Balthazar paused to scan Dean up and briefly as he continues speaking to Castiel, even with the younger alpha blocking his view. "I didn't expect you to be interested in...wild mutts."

"Alright that's enough." Ellen growled along with a few others. That sure offended more people than just Dean. "What's a fancy pretty boy such as yourself doing in a place like this?" Dean finally asked.

"Oh just here for a drink." He paused, quickly giving Dean one last body scan and taking a small wif of his alpha scent. There was curiosity and Balthazar couldn't help but question this alpha. "I can't help but put my finger on you." He pointed his finger at Dean. "Why would a beautiful Lycan choose you? You're nothing but a scavenge beast who kills for sport."

"Pardon?" Dean growled, his own canines threatened to come out just itching to bite this high class civil living shifter. First he called him a wild mutt, now a beast who kills for sport? That's something Dean Winchester doesn't take very lightly. No sir! He was ready to claw this werewolves eye's out.

"That's my boy you are talking too." The beta spoke. "He isn't a killer." The Winchester look to Ellen and gave her a small smile. The old beta took care of Dean and Sam and knew them all their lives. She knows them too well and would defend them.

Once again, Balthazar look at Dean and placed his finger against his lips, just taking in on his features and his scent. "Ah, I must've mistaken." He said finally causing everyone to scratch their heads. "What are you on about, Gordon Ramsey??"

"You see ahh, what's your name?" Balthazar snapped his fingers.

"Dean."

"Dean, Welll..." he let the "l" trailed on then continued. "I don't know if you are aware but there's a wolf out here who is causing some serious trouble. Burning down homes. Killing omegas and pups. And chasing wildlife away from their homes, leaving a trail of death and destruction." He said as he walked closely to Dean. "You, my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

The older alpha laughed. "Right. Whatever. Anyways, your wolf. Your human fits the perfect description of this rogue alpha I met with my own eyes. Just excluding the imperfection and the scent of brimstone."

"Wow, whatever you been smoking, I hope you are sharing." The Winchester alpha laughed and a few others joined him.

"Think I'm lying? Haven't you been updated with what's happening north of the mountains?"

Everyone suddenly went quiet and mumbles were heard. Dean cocked his head and turn to the beta and omega. Both shrug their shoulders not understanding what the other alpha was talking about.

"This alpha has a pack too. A vicious one" he continued on.

"And you met them?"

"Only their alpha." He paused for a second. "I saw him up close and personal as he attempted to rip my brother apart."

"But did he died??" Now Dean was getting annoyed with this story. "No, thank Fenrir. But forget about this alpha, Okay? You're cancelled.Oh Castiel my sweet rose!"

Cas growled. "Go away Balthazar."

The alpha clicked his tongue and walked around Dean to get closer to his ex but Dean threw his arm in front of him and snarled at him. "The angel wants nothing to do with you. Leave. Now." Dean wasn't afraid of bearing his large canines at Balthazar who seem unaffected by his display of threat but he was surrounded by other werewolves. A cocky smile spread across his face. "Fine. Since you are so protective of him...let's have a little tussle."

"Absolutely not." Castiel snapped at him. "Castiel, darling, you can't do that. He has to talk the challenge in front of all these wild werewolves. "Well guess what. I am not a werewolf, I am a Lycan and if I recall, when a Lycan orders you to do something YOU do it, so I say NO fighting or else I'll make you run away with your tail tucked between your legs, again." The omega threatened him. The werewolves of the roadhouse gasped slightly at the omega's authoritativeness. Balthazar purse his lips together as he switch him gaze from his stubborn ex boyfriend, to Dean and to all the werewolves. He didn't say anything and turned a heel but before he did, he slipped his drink on purpose at the other alpha's shoes. He really intimidated Dean this time and every fiber of his body wanted to fight him right here, right now, but he knew Castiel will stop him.

Dean returned to his sit next to the omega and everyone else around him resume to their conversations. However, their night was slightly ruined and the alpha could feel Balthazar's gaze burning in the back of his head. Cas gentle held Dean's hand in attempt to calm him down and gave him a small peck on his cheek. "Do you want to leave?" He asked.

The alpha sighed and rose from his seat. From the corner of his eye he can see the older alpha smirking in victory. Dean couldn't help but grab a half full beer mug and tossed it at him. Balthazar dodged it and the mug shattered into millions of pieces once it met the wall. "Piss off, poodle!" The alpha snarled at him. Castiel grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the roadhouse before things get ugly.

* * *

 

The car ride back on the road was quiet. Such a bummer that his first trip to the Roadhouse was a blow, all because his arrogant ex boyfriend couldn't leave him alone and tried so hard to fight Dean. It was all an act to impress Castiel again. Cas sighed and looked out the window watching the road and miles of wilderness pass by them.

Why did he agreed to date Balthazar?

Oh yeah! Because he believed that one time, not all high class packs are stupid sons of bitches. He was sure wrong and now he has to face the consequences. Thank the moon goddess they didn't mated, it would haunt him for life.

Suddenly the car made a U-turn. "Where are we going?" Cas was knocked out of thoughts.

"Our date isn't over." He said not taking his eyes off his road. The omega didn't bother asking more questions. He trust Dean and their date was ruined in a way. Cas smiled at the alpha's determination to continue their date but then something else came to his mind that made him frown. "Deeean...you better not be."

"I'm not going to fight that pooch."

"You promise?"

"I promise, I'll even sworn on the moon goddess for you."

Cas laughed. "Don't, I believe you."

The alpha grasped his hand and put it towards his lips, placing a gently kiss on his knuckles. "I won't ever do something that will bother you, baby."

"If you are trying to court me like that, you are failing."

"Oh come on!" Dean whined and the Lycan laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Killing my hopes and dreams, Cas.." he groaned. The omega pouted and gently mush Dean's face like earlier. He stare at him for a bit. His blue eyes scanned every part of alpha from his sharp jawline, kissable lips to his strong arms and-

'Woah' Cas shook his head realize he was staring and having those thoughts he never thought he'll have. Is his heat approaching? No, nonsense! His heats are never this early and his last heat was 3 months ago. Though, he won't completely mind fooling around a bit in the Impala. Just a bit!

Cas whined a bit when they made it back to the roadhouse. Dean came around and pulled him out the Impala and they ran inside with the alpha shouting out "I ain't done with my whiskey!" surprising the old beta and the other shifters around him. Castiel could sense Balthazar's staring and ignored it. He wasn't going to let his former lover get in the way of his date with Dean. "You only get two shots, you're driving may I remind you." Ellen said sternly to him and Dean waved it off like a teenager not listening to his parents warnings.

* * *

 

With Dean and Castiel out of the forest, Sam and Gabriel took this opportunity to plan their own little trip. Gabriel, being a little explore he is, thought today would be perfect day to take his favorite and ONLY gentle giant out to his favorite place just beyond his family territory. They walked in human form for a while, hand in hand, admiring the wilderness from beyond their territories. By the time they reached a river stream that leads to the waterfall, they shifted into their wolf forms and Gabriel being a cheeky bastard, attempted to push the large werewolf into the river. Sam didn't budge and the beta lycan huffed in defeat. "Are you done?" Sam murmured.

"Shut up!" The beta got on his hind legs and nipped the brown wolf's cheek. "I'll claw your eyes out."

"That would be very intimidating if you were, well, intimidating." Sam grinned at him. Gabriel give him his classic bitchface, dropping to all fours and shifting back to his human form whilst facing his back towards him. "Oh come on." Sam whined.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You are now." The young alpha shifted in his human form and snaked his arms around the beta's waist. Gabriel huffed and turned his head away, not wanting to give Sam any attention.   
  


Both men lay down on the grass, watching the clouds slowly drift pass them. Gabriel pointed at a cloud that was shaped like an ice cream cone.

The boys hanged out on the grass admiring the changing the color of the sun, indicating the sun is soon about to set.

It was no denying that Gabriel made Sam happy. When he first met this hyperactive lycan, he thought he was going to be snarky and stuck up. Although he was shorter than him, Sam was taught that lycans were consider leaders of the werewolf species. He didn't expect this highbreed to be so sarcastic and friendly. It made his chest feel tight and he couldn't form proper sentences when the beta gets too close to him. Gabriel's presence made Sam forget about his painful past, and he sure wasn't alone. Dean was also hooked up to Castiel's charm. The Winchesters were whipped by these two lycan. They can't deny it.

It was wonderful. The moment was eventually ruined when Sam picked up an unfamiliar scent close by. He sat up from the grass, alert and his guard up. A natural reaction when he sense danger and that it was. Gabriel eventually follow suit and stood close to the alpha as a trio of werewolves emerge from the forest.

"I knew I recognized that smell anywhere." The lead alpha of the trio sneered at Gabriel. The beta bit back a growl and hide further behind Sam. "The sweet scent of a lycan, how addicting, isn't it Edgar? Dr. Gaines?" He asked the grey and white wolves and they both nodded with sinister smirks present on their muzzles.

"Know him?" Sam whispered to Gabriel, nothing taking his eyes off the three wolves. The lycan nodded in shame. "Accidentally bumped into him..." He replied "kinda like a wrong place..wrong time kind of thing." The beta and alpha were now being circled by the three foreign alphas. The lead alpha took his time glancing Sam up and down, not impress at all.

"You must be one of those..Winchesters? Right? pleasure to meet you."

"And you might be?"

"Richard Roman." he said casually.

"Oh." Sam came to realization. "Your name rings a bell, you're some snotty high class suburban living shifter right?"

Richard snorted at him. "Snotty? Please." He growled at him. The two wolves circling them stopped and they snarled. "I wish I can stay and chat but I got some business to attend too. Boys, bring me the lycan and kill that mutt!" Richard barked at them.

Edgar and Gaines lunge in unison at Sam. The winchester shifted and shield Gabriel's body from the two betas. They attacked Sam's sides, sinking their teeth into his shoulders and their claws hooked on his sides. He was bigger and stronger than both of them and with one shake, the wolves grip loosened and they fell to the grass. Richard smirked and pounced on Sam, claw his face and biting his shoulders. The alpha grabbed his legs and tossed him at Gaines.

"Sam!" Gabriel yelped as Edgar dragged him by his legs. The beta lycan shifted and fought against his attacker but stopped when his neck was caught in Edgar's jaws. The alpha snarled and charged, but was stopped by Richard who jumped on his back again. The other wolf circled around clawing and biting at Sam's sides and legs. He tried shaking his attacker off but that only made him bite down harder, causing more blood to draw.

Eventually, a solid black wolf jumped in the fight and attacked Roman. The brown wolf yelped and whimpered as the newcomer tear right into his neck and claw into his sides. Gaines ears went flat and he lower his body into submission, completely fighten seeing Sam's enormous wolf body. The Winchester snarled at him and snapped his jaws atoo close to the white and tan wolf. The smaller beta whimpered and ran off into the forest. Edgar didn't know what was going on and he could hear his leader yelping. His grip loosen around Gabriel and the lycan took the advantaged to claw the other beta's face off. It sure blinded him in one eye.

The black wolf shaked and tossed Richard across the grass and the alpha hurried to his feet. He slowly backed away with his ears flat, blood dripping down his fur. Edgar managed to get away from the angry lycan and his leader follow after him.

The unknown alpha wolf smirked in victory and turned to the pair. "You boys alright?" he asked in scottish accent. Even his scent smell like scout liquor.

"Um...thank you??" Gabriel wasn't sure if he should thank the wolf or be wary. "Have we met before?" Sam asked as he stepped closer, hackles standing up and lips curl into a low snarl.

"No." the shifter replied. "You can put your teeth away, Moose. I am a friend of Bobby Singer."

"You know Bobby??"

"Yes, Crowley is the name and I am not a foe but a friend." The black wolf sat down on the grass and exposed his neck, inviting the giant shifter to take a wiff of his scent.

Sam stalked closer and carefully sniffed the smaller alpha. He had a familiar scent lingering in his fur, that proves enough he is a friend of Bobby. The larger alpha stepped back and flatten his ears and lowering his head, apologetically.

"ah, thank you for helping us." He coughed.

"Pleasure is all mine. Dick Roman there has a thing for collecting rare things and selling." His red eyes slide towards Gabriel who lowered his head.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't try to kill me if I swing by your territory, Moose."

Sam frowned at the nicknamed. Just what he needs, more nicknames. Crowley held his tail up and throttled back to the forest out of sight. The alpha sighed and lay back down on the grass, licking the wounds on the side of his stomach and arms. He felt the lycan's tongue running against his neck and back wounds. "Don't, I'm fine."

"But you're hurt...all because of me.."

"It wasn't your fault." The alpha rubbed his head under the flushed lycan's chin, kissing his cheek sweetly. "I should've listened to Michael...I do bring trouble if I wonder too far."

"Gabe, stop. If anything I should be the one apologizing. That beta had you in his jaws and I could've trampled those shifters. I'll kill him just to not let him drag you away."

Gabriel's chest tighten. In response he rubbed his head under the alpha's chin, pressing his small body against the larger wolf. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." the lycan wagged his tail and Sam huffed out a laugh. "Who knew murder can impress my little fox."

Gabriel growled and bit Sam's neck. "I'm not a fox!"

"You act like one."

"Shut up!" He slapped his paw against the chocolate wolf's muzzle out of frustration. Sam snarl playfully and tackled the lycan, towering over him and bending down showering him with kisses. "Better?"

"Hmmm." Gabriel thought for a moment. "Yes, I am satisfied." he smiled. "Good, now give me that leg."

"Oh please, it will heal on his own."

"It is a Novak thing to be stubborn?"

"Probably." The beta laughed and Sam lowered his head again gently playing with Gabriel's long ears. He dropped his body on top of him and the lycan began to struggle under the heavy weight. "Sweet mother goddess and father fenrir!!!! Get off me!!!" Gabriel howled as he continued to wiggle his away out. Sam chuckled and gave him one last lick on the muzzle before getting up. Gabriel hurried to his feet, inhaling a lung full of air and growled at the large werewolf. "For that, you owe me ice cream." he glowered.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

* * *

 

Dean parked the impala inside of the bunker, opening the car door and stepping outside with Castiel, hand in hand. It was a nice night out and taking a stroll around the forest seem like a perfect end for another great day with his favorite little omega. A simple walk into the forest means Castiel will have those urges again to shift and run with the wind, letting his wild instincts take over and persuasive Dean into chasing him. They didn't went to their usual spot to stargaze. They wanted to run around in the night under the moon goddess blessing light that really brings out Castiel's smoky blue-gray coat and add extra luminous to his blue eyes.

The omega stopped to take a breather. The cold air blew through his fur and his breath was visible. Castiel looked over his shoulder. Dean wasn't behind him. His face fell and he sniffed around the dark forest for any signs of the alpha.

Nothing.

No scent.

No sound.

He was alone in the dark. Castiel wasn't afraid of being alone, he was afraid of what happened to Dean. "Dean?" He called out into the forest. A soft sound of rustle replied. The omega walked to the direction of the sound, then another one was heard behind him. He stopped and looked back in forth. "This isn't funny Dean." There was panic in his tone.

The rustling continued...until...

A dark figure jumped out of hiding and attacked the omega. Castiel swing his paws at his attacker and it yelped. "OW!"

"Dean?!? What the hell!!!" Castiel snapped, his lips curled up bearing his teeth at the alpha. "Did I scared you?" Dean smile sheepishly as he checked his paw for any blood and there was.

Castiel just gave him his most bitchiest face he can pull off. "Did you scare me? DID YOU SCARE ME?? Fucking hell Dean, I thought you was some foreign alpha or beta or whatever just trying to kill me or worse!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, Angel." The alpha lowered his head and the lycan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just...don't do that again, please?" He licked Dean's head and wound to reassure he wasn't super upset anymore. Still, he nearly gave him a damn heart attack. Dean wagged his tail and rubbed his head against the omega. "Let's head back."

Castiel nodded. The pair walked side by side in a comfortable silence. The forest was quiet and peaceful, sad it's not always perfect living in the open where you can encounter rivals and get yourself killed. Everyone is territorial, even the Winchesters.

They enjoyed the silence until Castiel smell something familiar in the air. The lycan stuck his nose to the air, scrunching up his nose. He follow the scent to the forest edge where he paused and peek between the bushes and thick oak. "Lucifer?" He cocked his head, seeing his older brother standing across the street with a very pretty female werewolf.

Omega.

"Is that his mate?" Dean appeared by Castiel's side, also shocked to see this robust and cocky alpha having a lady friend.

"I believe so." He wasn't so sure if this is the Kelly female Lucifer had mentioned to him and Gabriel. Still, she was very pretty and they seem to be close judging by the way they smile and such. Then something caught Castiel's blue eyes.

A golden eyed wolf, no older than 10, emerge from the forest. In the boys jaws was a freshly killed rabbit and he dropped it between Lucifer and his suppose mother.

Castiel and Dean's jaw dropped.

"Dude, you're an uncle again."

"I rather not assume Dean." The lycan shaked his head and Dean guffled. "Come on, Cas. That alpha pup looks like him! Look at his coat, oh just wait until he shifts. I bet you they are mirror twins." He stomped his paw on the ground, standing by his assumption.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he abstain from jumping to conclusions. He looked back at the trio. Sure enough, the boy shifted into human form. As much as Castiel wants to deny it, this boy had some features similar to Lucifer.

"Can you hear what they are saying?"

"If I can, don't you think Lucifer would've heard us by now. Don't you think?"

"Speaking of devil....where did he go?" The blue eyed omega snapped his head back to the mother and pup. Lucifer was gone. Maybe he left because he was tired? If so, why are the pair still there on the side of the road?

The alpha slowly stepped back and his rear end bumped into something.

"Boo."

Dean nearly jumped out of his fur. Lucifer was standing right behind him and his eyes were glowing red under the goddess' moonlight. "I expect Gabriel to be snooping but, expect the unexpected right?"

"Sorry Lucifer, we were just leav-

"Cut it Cassie, now do you want to meet your nephew that I have been hiding for so long?" he glowered. The omega's ears flatten. He didn't mean to spy on his older brother but he couldn't help it. His curiosity took the best of him and he dragged Dean into it.   
"I don't see why not."

Lucifer looked ahead to Kelly and gesture her over with his large paws. The she wolf smiled and held her son's hand as they walked across the empty street.

"Cassie, Dean. This is Kelly Kline, my mate and this little bugger right here is my son, Jack."

"Hello." The youngest alpha smiled and wave at them. His eyes glow a beautiful gold. I was like staring at a solar eclipse. Castiel and Dean never met a half lycan before, so this was a surprise for them. Jack seem like a happy go lucky kid, always filled with energy and a bright smile on his face. 

"Jack, meet your uncle, Castiel."

"I have another uncle??" His eyes lit up with joy. "Yes, you do kid and that thing right there is his friend, Dean." The lycan alpha smirked at Dean, knowing damn well they are more than friends.

"Hey!" The alpha growled at the Lycan. "Oh pipe down." Lucifer waved his paw at Dean, clearly not giving a shit.

Lucifer let his mate conversate with the male pair and Jack seem to like them already. The pup in general seem to like anyone which his father doesn't seem to like and was planning on fixing that soon. He seems like a good kid being raised mostly by his mother and with his father coming in and out of the picture. Kelly did not mind Lucifer's absence, though, she doesn't understand why they have to keep their son in secrecy. She thought having a child with a Lycan means her son is strong and can protect himself but sadly it's not what it seems.

Amara isn't a huge fan of hybrids. An offspring between a Lycan and a werewolf is considered dangerous since the pups life would be in constant danger. The last known lycan-werewolf was captured, tortured and died. He was only in his early 20s and this occurred 500 years ago. Castiel caught a glimpse of Lucifer tensing whenever she talks about Jack being a mix of both. He is afraid of their safe but he can't let Amara take Jack away from Kelly, and most likely their father will agree with his own sister.

It confused Castiel why Amara didn't pester him into finding a Lycan male. She never commented on the fights either, perhaps became she knows him too well already that a simple fight to the death between two unworthy werewolves isn't going to impress this 450 pounds of attitude and stubbornness that is Castiel Novak. Or, she had a guilty pleasure of watching the lowbreeds fights. Matter of fact...she never growl once at the Winchesters. Not even side eyeing them. It made him wonder.

"Alright, that's enough chit chatting for today." Lucifer's word snapped the omega out of his thoughts. "Bring my little home safe and sound, Dean-o."

"Don't call me that." The werewolf deadpanned and the lycan chuckled. "Oh hush now move it, kids. I'll be home by sunrise, a wolf needs some cuddles." He smirked at the pair then turned a tail as he walk out of the forest edge with Kelly and Jack following him in their wolf bodies.

"Well, that was...something." Dean huffed.

"It was, I have another nephew and he is half Lycan. I never seen a half lycan before."

"You and me both." The alpha murmured. "Anyways, let's get you back home."

Dean returned back to the bunker, only to find his little brother and the beta lycan with bandages on certain body parts. "The hell happened to the both ya? Rough sex gone wrong?" he joked

Gabriel snorted "Oh ha ha." he reponse dryly.

"We got attacked by some rogue name Richard Roman."

"You mean Dick?" The older alpha chuckled. "Isn't that high class poodle from north of the Appls? You know like in a city?"

"Yeah, from what I heard, he is gang leader and sells military weapons and drugs for a very high price."

"What the hell was the guy doing in here?"

"Beats me, although he tried to kill me and take Gabriel."

"Clearly he wants to sell Gabriel off to the black market. I mean a lycan??? And a beta?? this sugar loving pooch right here is probably worth what? 3 million??"

"Not helping Dean but thank you for the compliment." Gabriel growled at him. "This isn't the first time this Dick guy tried to take me. I was happy Michael was nearby, he scared them all away with just one look." The beta lowered his head in shame and Sam wrapped a protective arm around him. 

"He probably won't be coming back after that alpha tear into him."

"What alpha?" Dean arch an eyebrow. "Some alpha who is a friend of Bobby, goes by the name of Crowley." The younger alpha shrugged and his brother brushed it off. All that matters is his brother and his lover is alive and in one piece. Gabriel though, has a bad leg. That beta torn into his thighs and nearly crushed his femur and knee. He won't be running around for a while until his leg gets better. . Thankfully, Dean took Castiel home. If Gabriel were to be out with the omega lycan, injured and in the dark, they will be easy targets.

"Got a scent?" The older alpha asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge. "Whiskey? I think. His fur is black and has red eyes."

"Red eyes? Is he a Lycan?"

"If he is, I would know." Gabriel yawned out of boredom. "But, he did told us not to attack him if we catch his scent." Sam mentioned and his brother growled out "I don't care, I aint having some foreign rogue walking in our territory just because he saved your asses from some high class poodle and his pack of chihuahuas." His said in authority and his brother nodded in agreement. They know his name, his scent, his werewolf form and supposedly he knows Bobby. They don't trust people that easily.

They ended it off with Dean going into his room, blasting rock music and texting Cas, all with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

 

Richard paced back and forth furiously. His two best men stood shoulder to shoulder with their heads slightly down, waiting for their boss to punish and kick them out of the pack. They settle in a warehouse, supplied with imported drugs, guns, jewelry, anything that can be sold for high profit. Even living things like rare species of monkeys were sold for as much as $9,000 or more.

"Can't believe you two lost him!!!" He snapped, looking down at his newly bought shoes. They were already scratched from all the pacing which pissed him off more.

Edgar kept his head low, avoiding the gaze of his head alpha. "What are we going to do? We promise to get him a Lycan."

"He'll just have to wait." The alpha replied. " Besides, why would I give a lycan to a mutt when I can sell him off to the highest bidder. A lycan is worth millions." There were already dollar signs present in the Richard's mocha eyes. The two betas wonder why they agree to join this greedy money grabbing alpha. The benefits? Perhaps. They were his trusted henchmen and obey his every command. Did they mention Richard "Dick" Roman is very powerful and feared by any other gangs and packs. As the alpha continued ranting an ear full to the betas, a slight knock was present at the already open door. Richard turned a heel at the door and his eyes land at a familiar black haired omega. "I'm here to pick up a package." The female, dressed in all black from head to toe, leaded on the rusty metal doorway of the warehouse. Accompanied by two other alphas; Alastair and Samhain.

Gaines and Edgar exchanged wary looks.

"Meg, sweetheart." The alpha cooed at the omega female.

Meg rolled her eyes at him. She knows something isn't right. There was no new smell and the two betas were covered in bandages and bruises. Even Richard had a white medical goff taped to his neck. Everything else? Clearly under his expensive black suit. "Where's the Lycan?"

"These two lost it." He said bluntly. "Catching one isn't quite easy now is it?"

"The alpha gave you two months to catch one of those lycans. He will not give you more time." She approach closer.

"May I remind you, I am the only ticket for your pack to cross the border of the appls? Kill me, you lose your chance, tell that to your overcooked mutt alpha." The alpha growled at her and Meg smirked at his display. Richard's face fell and his eyes grew wide suddenly. A smell of brimstone was surrounding him.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?"

Edgar and Gaines stiffened and hurried to the farest corner of the warehouse. Richard immediately regretted insulting the half burnt face alpha, sitting on a pool table in the safe distance away with a pool stick in hand an a serrated machete chilling next to the him.The dim light of the warehouse hide most of his features. The betas and alpha could see the scars running along only his left arm. They were glad they couldn't see his face for a moment but the other alpha stood up and they all took a step back. Richard kept his cool but deep down, he was terrified.

This alpha is dangerous. He is younger than Richard Roman and somehow manage to take over Azazel's pack, the most dangerous pack of ravenous werewolves of the region.

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "Well, what a surprise-

The smaller alpha was cut off by a large hand wrapped around his throat, equipped with large black claws. He choked under the hold, feeling his whim pipe slowly closing. "Save it, Richard. You lost the lycan I asked for, you know I don't like being played." The alpha snarled at him.

"It-It wasn't my fault.... he wasn't alone!" Richard wheezed and tried to keep his face away from the saliva seeping through the other alpha's hockey mask. His scent was radiant in anger and blood and brimstone. A scent of an apex predator.

"who was he with?!"

"That-That Winchester alpha was with him..the behemoth...and Crowley came out the blue and attacked us."

"CROWLEY???" The small alpha yelped as he was pushed down to the ground, blood seeping through his new neck wounds.

Crowley use to work for this alpha. He was the pack salesman, making deals and trade with other packs to get resources or information for his pack. Human or shifter. High class or low class. Wild or city. Crowley was a master with his cunning skills and foreign charm. He gets the deals made for his leader, who favorites him over everyone else. He was the right-hand man until one day he vanished with no one knowing about his whereabouts.

For the past few months, the pack has been searching for him. No one leaves this pack alive, a new law the alpha has placed ever since he overthrown Azazel.

"Y-Yes! Crowley! We already had the behemoth when he came...."

"Too bad." The head alpha growled. "Your ass is done for anyways!"

"W-Wait!" Gaines whimpered out and covered his mouth. The entire warehouse went silent and all eyes were on him. Edgar backed up, leaving the grey haired male alone in the spotlight. No way is he dying today.   
As the shifters waited, the beta whimper out again. "I-I heard rumors!"

"Of?" The alpha growled impatiently.

"An omega lycan..."

Alastair and Samhain exchange looks, eventually breaking down into a low chuckles. Meg huffed out a small laugh herself but was curious and her head alpha seem very intrigued.

He stepped away from Richard and approached the frightened beta. The grey haired male had the urge to run and hide but he stayed put, knowing he will be caught by this alpha. "Keep talking." He ordered.

"I wasn't sure if it was true...but I heard of an omega and seems to be close with the elder Winchester....I heard one of the rogues speak about it...seem upset the lycan didn't pick him." The beta laughed a little at the last part but cowered again hearing the head alpha's growling.

"And if it is????"

"T-The the last thing we heard was the omega and Winchester were at the roadhouse! Almost had a fight with Balthazar....apparently he is the omega's ex lover..."

The alpha let out a dark chuckle. "Oh Balthy." He shakes his head then turns back to Richard who was on the floor, holding his bloody neck. "You trained your dogs well, gotta give you credit. Maybe, JUST maybe, I'll let you boys lives little longer....I need some help arranging a family reunion."

"Are you serious?" Meg scowled. "The omega lycan is a myth."

"Real or not, that lycan isn't my main priority." The alpha said. "We get to kill two birds with one stone."

Meg squared her jaw, shifting her gaze to the floor to avoid an argument with this alpha. The alpha was pleased with her obedience and his ears perked at the whimpering beta.

"W-When will you be planning to cross?..." Gaines asked.

"Very soon." He smirked. "Although, There's no harm in sending a few of my dogs and cause some wreak havoc, right Alistair? Samhain?"

"Of course! What shall we do?" the black haired alpha, Alistair, nodded his head.

"Where's Bella? I think I know what to do with her."

"Play date with Lilith and Abaddon." Samhain answered and the head alpha chuckled.

"Better hurry home before I miss the fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA??? Yes, drama. Consider this chapter as a small glimpse of what will happen. 
> 
> Also, the geography of the story setting is just non-existent lmao. There are no mountains and forests in fucking Kansas, i didn't think this through so pretend in this AU, Kansas is untouched and covered by forests and surrounded by mountains. 
> 
> or pretend the bunker is in a state with wilderness, the appls and cities and shit. I was too focused on the plot *cries* 
> 
> IMPORTANT: Chapter 1 and 2 will be revamped.


	5. Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Castiel finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIIIIIIIIIEET I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES OF THIS FIC YA'LL
> 
> College is no fun and my schedule is hella booked. Thankfully, it is summer so I can focus more on my fanfics, original works and art <3 
> 
> OFF-BLACK will now be updated once a month. 
> 
> Friendly reminder: this is unedited. The chapter will be updated soon from my beta
> 
> UPDATE 7/16/18: Chapter has been edited by my beta!

Several weeks have gone by since their first date. Was it a date? Dean has no idea. He’s just too busy loving every second he gets to spend with Castiel. But when the little omega isn’t around, the alpha is the most miserable creature on earth. He doesn’t realize it until Sam mentions it. It’s the usual with Dean. His ears would be flat, he’ll be spacing out and keep himself locked in his room. When in conversation, Dean would seem uninterested. You can tell him the world is ending and he won’t show a lick of emotions. “You’re so in love.” The young Winchester scoffed as he walked passed his brother’s room. The door was wide open, Sam saw Dean on his messed up bed with his phone in hand and a big smile on his face. He could’ve sworn he saw the older alpha’s tail wagging for a split second. 

Upon stepping outside of their bunker for their morning run, they had a surprise visitor. Bobby Singer, their adoptive father. The old alpha hopped off his pick up truck with open arms as the brothers pulled him into a big group hug. 

Bobby took the boys in after their father vanished many years ago. His whereabouts were unknown and no one seemed to recall where he went. It was hard for the brothers to adjust to life without their biological mother, now their father left them in the care of an old friend. Bobby raised Sam and Dean like his own sons. He taught them how to hunt and fight, claim their own territory and form packs. The old alpha had to take leadership of John’s very small pack and manage to make it grow a little bigger. 

“what’s your sorry ass doing all the way down here?” Dean asked as he pulled away. 

“Well, I’m here to see an old friend of mine,” Bobby replied. “Told me he has been hanging around these parts after his little encounter with Sam.” The younger alpha huffed at the reminder of his fight with Richard Roman and his two little henchmen. 

“I'm assuming that friend goes by the name of Crowley?” Dean asked. “Yeah, that little black dog is always travelling. I'm surprised when he called me and told me he’ll be settling near your territory.” The old alpha replied and Dean huffed. His alpha instincts not liking the idea of foreign werewolves roaming around the border of the Winchester territory. “But, that’s not the reason why I’m here.” The brothers exchanged looks and Bobby crossed his arms across his chest. 

“What are you here for then? Is it us? Because we do miss you!”

“Can it boy.” Bobby hissed. “Now explain to why on earth would you both hide your two Lycan partners away from me?” 

Sam and Dean's eyes widen and they both blushed. Embarrassed that they forgot to call Bobby and tell him about their new partners, but they were so busy spending time with them. Body smiled and laughed. “Idijits.”   
****

Castiel rushed into his room when he saw Dean’s contact name pop up on his phone. He didn’t like talking on the phone around his family because they were extremely nosey. He locked the door and answered the phone. “Hey, Dean.” His face flushed a bit like this was the first time he had a phone conversation with his crush. They aren’t officially together yet. They are still thinking about it and it makes Castiel’s heart skip a beat. It was sickening adorable. 

“Hey Angel face.” hearing the nickname made the omega fluster more. He couldn’t focus over the sound of his beating heart. Boy how he prays his family won’t hear it. “Think you can swing by with Gabriel? I got someone you have to meet.”

Castiel’s invisible canine ears perked up. “Who?”

“Remember I told you about Bobby?”

“Yeah I remember, is he there??”

“Come by, angel?”

“I’ll get ready now.” The omega could feel his tail pop out and wag against his bedsheets. Yeah, he needs to control that. They ended the phone call and Castiel went through his closet to find some nice clothes. He is all about first impressions especially for the man who raised his soon-to-be boyfriend. He slipped on his jeans, black v-neck shirt and bomber jacket and he was out his bedroom door.   
By the time he reaches the bottom steps of the pack house, he stopped at the sound of his older brother and father talking.

“Word around the land, there is a pack that is causing some mayhem up north.” Chuck poured some sugar into his coffee and stirred the spoon around as he made some breakfast for himself. Michael stood next to him, arms folded in front of him and his back towards an unsuspected Castiel.

“And the pack is none other than Azazel...but.”

“But?” Michael tilted his head, knowing there is more to be said.

“Azazel isn’t the head alpha.” Chuck finished as he began putting two slices of bread into the toaster. “The werewolves, they are being led by some unfamiliar rogue alpha. They say he smells like a burning forest.” 

“Burning forest? That’s a terrible scent to have.” The elder Novak hummed and his father nodded “Indeed, and you know a scent determines personality. A burning smell scent means danger, Michael.” There was a pregnant pause. Castiel remains still in his spot, carefully listening to the conversation. A foreign alpha has taken over one of the most dangerous packs in the Northern Hemisphere? That is hard to believe. The omega heard stories of this yellow-eyed wolf from Lucifer. He isn’t the only yellow-eyed werewolf and him and his siblings are notorious for wreaking havoc. It made him scared. There is someone out there more dangerous than Azazel. 

“As of now, I need you to wait until further instructions. I and your aunt will discuss more of this.” 

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and walked by them, pretending he wasn’t eavesdropping but his father stopped him. 

“Castiel, come here for a moment.” 

The omega cursed at himself and was careful to not be hesitant as he turned to face his father. Chuck gestured him towards the kitchen and Michael left the pair alone since his father likes to have private talks with his omega son. “Yes, father?” 

“Are you heading off to see the Winchester werewolf?”

“Y-yes I am.” The omega replied with his head down. Chuck nodded and then there was silence between them for a moment. 

“I notice you and this werewolf are close, almost like you two have grown to start scenting each other a little too much.” His father arched an eyebrow in curiosity as he caught his omega son flinching and his face turning beet red. He was watching them.

“Father, me and Dean are friends.” He lied. 

“Stop right there Castiel, I’m not angry with you. Besides you can tell me anything. Are you and Dean Winchester a thing?” 

He stiffens and narrowed his blue eyes at his father. “What do you mean by, ‘a thing’?” 

Chuck sighed and gave him a soft smile “I see no mating mark so I assume you two are thinking about it?”

Fuck. He is on to him. Castiel opened his mouth to deny having something with Dean. But he couldn’t come up with a lie. “Dean wants to take it slow...at least, that’s what I think but I want to keep Aunt Amara out of this,” Castiel replied honestly. He felt his face heat up more and his chest tighten. He didn’t want Dean to leave him because of his crazy aunt or worse. 

“Oh, I remember when I hook you up with that Shirley Alpha. Amara wasn’t happy.” Chuck chuckled as he recalls the moment. “But I can assure you, Amara likes the Winchesters.” 

“How are you sure?”

“Dean Winchester isn’t aware how good our hearing is.” The omega cocked his head in confusion until he realized what he was talking about and his face began to glow red. “OH SHUT UP!” He shouted and stormed out of the house, hearing his father laughing as he ran off into the forest. Castiel is going to tear Dean up a new one. 

****

Bobby lie down on the soft grassy field, letting his aching bones bask in the remaining warm sunlight before the first snow arrives. “Damn arthritis.” He grumbled. “Snow is coming very soon.” 

“You can say that again,” Sam replied as he looked into the distance seeing dark clouds in the distance. “Very soon.” With winter approaching, the Winchesters decided to take advantage of the outdoors before the snow hits. They do not migrate like some packs and hate the snow. Their thick shaggy coats protect them from the extreme cold weather but its a pain in the ass to walk through 5 feet of snow and hunting for a game is a challenge. They barely hunt for animals in the winter and often go into town to get food. 

Dean wasn’t paying attention when a body of fur blue-grey fur tackled him into the ground. Both Sam and Bobby snapped their heads towards Dean and were ready to jump in until the larger alpha realized it was Castiel. 

“You assbutt!” The omega growled at the alpha beneath him. “My father heard you say that filthy comment when you come over that day!”

It took a while for Dean to process what the happened and what the omega was talking about. Once it registered into his brain, a small smirk formed on his muzzle for a moment before he realized the HEAD ALPHA heard him say that to their omega son. “Please don’t let him kill me.” The alpha whimpered. “Or worse Amara!”

“Oh please, I would’ve killed you before they even showed up,” Castiel said as he stepped off the alpha. He kept his blue eyes locked and narrowed at Dean who smiled sheepishly at him. After a few seconds of a heated staring contest, Bobby coughed loudly. “So this is the famous Novak omega?” he approaches the omega with caution. Castiel’s tail began to wag and his eyes sparkled. “And you must be Bobby? Sam and Dean told me a lot about you.” 

“Did they now??” The old alpha narrowed his eyes at Sam than at Dean. “They kept you a secret from me.” Bobby huffed. Castiel shot a glare at Dean and the alpha smiled sheepishly. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” He explained. “Whatever.” The Lycan rolled his eyes and return to Bobby, giving him his full attention. “The boys told me you raise them, what’s it like raising these two morons.” Castiel heard the brothers growling at him and he smiled at their reaction. Bobby chuckled. “I’ll tell you how it is raising those two. Buuuut they might not like it what I’m about to tell you.” He whispered the last part to Castiel and he started to laugh. Oh yeah, they will get along just fine. The old alpha and the lycan walked side by side while the brothers ran off into the forest, a contest they are having on who can catch a stag. Castiel thought this game was stupid, dangerous and upsetting the peace in the forest, but it brings joy to Bobby’s face. Watching the two alpha werewolves hunt and protect their permanent territory. The alpha suddenly stopped and took a breather for a moment. Bobby’s bones were starting to ache again. “We can rest here for a while until they come back.” The omega suggested. 

Bobby was about to refuse but he sighed again in pain and lowered his ears in defeat. He rests his large form on the soft grass and rests with Castiel pressing his body against his to provide some warmth. “Thanks, boy, these bones aren’t meant for the wild anymore.” 

“Don’t say that. I'm sure the mother goddess want you to return to the forest.”

Bobby sucked his teeth. “She doesn’t want me back. It’s a sign. I did my job.” He looked across the river, watching Sam sniff the ground for any signs of prey. He caught a scent and ran into the forest. A small smile appeared on Bobby’s grey-furred muzzle. Castiel gazed at him with sad eyes. “You raising Sam and Dean?”

“Yup, bastard father vanished on these poor boys when they were pups…”

Castiel nodded. He knew about their father leaving them when they were young. Whenever he asked, neither of them what to talk about it. Maybe now it's the time to find out more about his future mate’s past. “If I may ask, what did happen to their father?” Bobby stiffens slightly. “John...was obsessed. He wasn’t the same werewolf when his mate was killed by a yellow-eyed werewolf named Azazel, the alpha of the Prince of Hell pack?” 

The omega’s eyes grew wide. It was hard to believe hearing that their mother was killed in the bloody claws of the most notorious, cruellest and unworthy alpha in the Northern forest. 

“There’s been stories that the group disbanded because of this psycho werewolf. Matter of fact, killing their mother was the reason they had to leave. Everyone in the region hates them because they are notorious for being reckless and relentless. They get what they want. That is until your family came and did something to scare them away. Hell! There were rumours they left for Canada.” 

“I see…” The omega paused. Taking in all the information he heard before. He did recall Lucifer being friends with one of the four siblings, Dagon, a yellow-eyed omega. No one in the family saw her. No doubt his father and aunt did follow Lucifer to see this female omega and her three brothers before they disbanded. This was all before he met Kelly. To change the topic, Castiel asked: “What was their mother like?”

A smile appeared on Bobby’s face. “A wonderful she-wolf. She makes anyone's day with a bright smile on her face. She and John were perfect for each other. I remember John when he was a matured teen, he was so nervous when he asked Mary to be his mate.” 

“Really…?” Castiel was intrigued by the story. 

“Oh yeah, that tough wolf goes soft when that woman is within 20 feet. You could imagine how many werewolves he had to tear into that look at her way. He was protective of his mate. His true love.”

Castiel listened and watched the happiness in Bobby’s eyes slowly dim away. “Of course...this bastard wanted Mary…Azazel was jealous. He wanted Mary to be his omega and give him an alpha pup. No one knows why he was so obsessed with her. She claimed she never met the crazy dog before….he ruined John and the boy’s lives...and I failed to prevent it from happening again..”

The omega tilted his head. What did he mean by again? Bobby could tell he had many questions, so he continued. 

“He wanted to kill the boys. I wasn’t there...I was away and the boys moved on to new territory. Jess was Azazel’s next victim. Sam’s ex-mate.”

“Sam had a mate?” He whispered.

“Of course, you’ll be surprised how many omegas were willing to present to the behemoth of Kansas.” he laughed. “But, Sam had eyes only on Jess. Similar to Mary, in personality and sadly same fate. Azazel is one jealous old mutt. Sam hardly knew his mother and Dean? He was only 4 years old when she died. They were pups. Motherless and their father went from loving to psychotic in a matter of months...They walked countless miles to find Azazel but like a ghost, he vanishes. I had to step in and offer to take the boys off John’s hands.” The old alpha paused for a moment, looking over at the forest to find any signs of the boy’s return. He sighed and look down. “I raise them, boys, like they were my own...and, they turned out great. My mate couldn’t have pups..guess the moon goddess felt pity for me and gave me those two overgrown pups.” He laughed and Castiel cracked a smile. “Perhaps, your job truly is done, to you. But you must remember, we aren’t done until we catch our last breath. The moon goddess may have something big for you.”

“If it's raising more pups, I’ll pass.” Both broke out into a short fit of laughter before they quiet down. 

Castiel’s gaze softens at the old alpha and he slowly looked at the river. That was a lot to take in. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to have someone hunt you down for years over some she-wolf he can’t have. There was a long silence between them and the omega broke it with a question.

“May I ask, how did Azazel kill...Mary?” he whispered.

“He set fire to the Winchester Packhouse.” Bobby deadpanned. “Mary was trapped inside...John tried to save her and-” Bobby caught himself. Castiel tilted his head, eager to hear what he was about to say but he could sense the old alpha was being hesitant. The omega opened his mouth but shut it when he smells Dean and Sam’s earthy scent approaching them. The two young alphas came back panting with a freshly killed male white-tail deer in Sam’s huge jaws. “I see you both got better at hunting stags now.” Bobby huffed. 

“This one was alone and TRIED to stab my eye. Luckily Sammy here came and he snapped his neck in one go.” 

“Impressive.” Castiel murmured and Sam responds by puffing his chest out proudly. Dean grumbled and blocked the Lycan's view of his brother. “hey, you’re mine angel. Remember that.” he warned and the omega rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, how another alpha who happens to be my brother’s lover caught a stag is making such an impression, how lovely,” Castiel replied in his usual snarky tone which caused Bobby to laugh out. “You got a good omega in your hands. Wish they were all like him. The kind with wits and snarkiness.”

“Nah, he is one of a kind,” Dean replied as he gently nudges the omega with his nose, taking in a good whiff of his scent and a small lick on his cheeks. Bobby huffed out a soft laugh and turn to Castiel. “He is your problem down.” 

“Hey!” Dean growled at the old alpha. “Don’t bare your teeth at me, boy! Go help your brother carry the deer to the bunker.” The Winchester alpha pouted and did as he was told. Castiel arched an eyebrow. Dead is head alpha of his pack and Bobby is a loner. Why is he following orders from a loner werewolf? 

Sam, being larger, carried the large dead stag in his mouth. Dean didn’t understand why Bobby told him to help his younger brother. Clearly, Sam seems pretty fine, so he went ahead of the group and lead the way. Behind the large werewolf, Bobby and Castiel were talking. The brothers noticed how close the two have gotten and that is enough to make their bushy tails wag. When they arrived back at the bunker, Dean caught a scent. “I’ll be back.” He announced. 

“I’ll come with.” The omega approaches his lover. Dean didn’t have a problem with that and allowed the Lycan to follow him into the forest. 

“May I ask, why did you take orders from a loner?” Castiel suddenly asked. Dean stopped walking for a sec and gave him a confused look. “Orders? Cas, it’s Bobby. When he is around, there are no ranks.”

The omega started blush under the fur. “I see..” his ears flatten and Dean huffed out a laugh. 

“I get you are a Lycan and you are forced to live under strict rules because of your father and aunt but relax, no one is getting their ears bitten off for playing around.”

“I know. I am trying to loosen up. It’s just, it’s odd how my father is giving me this much freedom all of a sudden. All because I met you.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well yes, to me. However to my father, I’m a Lycan and on top of that, I’m an omega. I’m a target for any wondering Alpha or rival pack.” 

“Which I’m sure you can defend yourself.” 

Castiel growled. “Of course I can! I’m more bite than bark.” 

“And I believe you.” Dean pulled his head back, a bit frightened by Castiel’s large fangs. 

“Good. Just to put it in short, I'm not used to this.”

“I know. A little birdie is out of his nest.”

“Who are you calling a bird????”

“You, tweet tweet!”

Castiel snarled and tackles Dean. The two large canines fought and growled until Dean was pinned down to the ground by the small Omega. “Give up?” 

“oh great Lycan, please have mercy on me!” Dean laughed at him. Castiel could roll his eyes all the way to the back of his skull but he didn’t. He just grinned. It fell into a frown once the omega’s ears perked up to the sound of raven’s cawing in the distance. He couldn’t make out what they were saying until they got closer, flying overhead. 

“Run!”

“A fire is coming!”

“We must warn the Lycans!” 

The large flock was following the direction to his family territory. Castiel frown deepening as he stares up at the sudden dull sky. Fire? There was no smell of smoke anywhere. Maybe the Ravens are acting weird. He didn’t realize he was looking up way too long that it started to concern Dean. “Cas?”

Castiel snapped out of it. “Oh ah, sorry. Just daydreaming.” He lied. 

“About?” The alpha fluttered his eyes and Castiel made a fake gagging noise. “As if!” He slapped his paw at Dean’s muzzle then jumped off, whilst sticking his tongue out. They return to the bunker in silence, bumping their large wolf bodies against one other playfully until a scent of sweets hit their nostrils. Gabriel is here. Castiel was happy and concern. He knows damn well his older brother heard the Ravens. 

****  
Castiel’s favourite spot is the bunker library. He loves books and wishes to go to one of those big libraries in the cities, but his father forbids it. Big cities are dangerous, he’ll say and are filled with dangerous Alphas that will take him and sell him into the black market. So, the closest he has the library is the Winchester’s bunker and he’ll spend hours reading through books of mythology from Greek to Egyptian. During the years he has known the Winchesters, it is safe to say he already has read all the books in the library. Sam tried getting him into reading ebooks on his laptop but the omega prefers hardcover books. While skimming through the book spines, Gabriel walked in and shut the door. The golden eyed beta took a seat in one of the chairs and popped a lollipop in his mouth. There was a silence between the two. “Birds were quite chatty today.” He breaks the ice.

“About time we had some alone time,” Castiel replied as he pulled out a book and opened it to the first page. Perhaps he found a book he never read. “What you think the Ravens mean by fire?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know, Birds are weird. Never understood why Odin even trusted ravens to be his eyes and ears.” He rolled his eyes at the text he read about the Norse gods. “That’s why he got eaten by a giant wolf.” 

“Ragnarok didn’t start yet so the god is alive and well. But that’s beside the point, the Ravens were heading towards home. Chances are father and Aunt Amara heard them and so did the others.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he threw his head back, letting out an annoyed groan. The beta never seems to care about family rules and traditions. He is very laid back and enjoys being his own boss. Amara nearly ripped his ears off when Gabriel talked back whilst looking dead in her eyes, a sign of disrespect and challenging one's authoritative status. Since then, Amara leaves him be and called him a lost cause since her younger brother refused to kick him out. 

“I heard father and brother Michael talking about a wolf that smells like brimstone. The birds were saying something about a fire but we don’t see any fire or smokes or any animals running away.” Castiel said, frowning to himself. The beta paused for a moment. “...so the Ravens must be talking about the same wolf?”

“From what I gathered, yes. The foreign wolf is an alpha who happened to have taken over Azazel’s pack.” 

Gabriel sat up from his chair, eyes growing a bit wide. He listened to what his younger brother had to say from all the information he can get from eavesdropping. A technique the young omega has learned from him. “And what shocked me the most, he is a life-long rival of the Winchesters. He caused the downfall of the Campbell pack by killing the last member, their mother.”

Gabriel pulled a face. “What does Azazel have against them?”

“That, we don’t know and that is for a different day. For now, we have to be careful.” The beta crossed his arms and stare at the table briefly, taking all this in. “Alright. Are we going to tell them?” he finally asked. Castiel’s blue eyes went elsewhere. “that...I’m not sure. Knowing Dean, he’ll go after Azazel’s pack and the new head alpha. I don’t want them to get hurt.”   
“So, this is only between us?” 

“Yes.”

“ You know father will never let you attend a hunt. You are an omega. An omega LYCAN. That makes you a target.”

Castiel frowned at his brother. He hates being treated like a child only because he is an omega. If only his family knew just how similar he is to them. He can fight, hunt and even solve problems just well enough. He isn’t a suitor. He is a living being, created by the Moon Goddess and he believes she has something plan big for him. Gabriel could tell what he said upset Castiel. He sighed and said. “I'm in, how are we going to get information without father and auntie ripping our ears off?” 

“You leave that to me.” 

“Oooooh, you sneaky little pup!!”

****

Alistair and Samhain made it across the mountainous border, accompanied with Meg. The alpha ordered her to be his eyes and ears. Any slip up must be reported to him for he doesn’t like surprises. Behind them was a trail of blood and body parts of human guards. “Roman needs his dogs to do a better job,” Samhain grumbled as he licked the blood off his muzzle. “He said no humans will be here, and now look. What a mess.”

“The alpha won’t be happy when he sees this,” Meg replied, slightly cringing. The omega isn't used to the new alpha of his pack. It was hard to believe her father was overthrown, whilst her brother getting killed by the new alpha. She felt rage and sadness, all bottling up inside her. Her instincts telling her to avenge her brother, kill the alpha before he kills her. But, he didn't. Instead, he made her his second in command..only on one condition. 

Meg shakes the flashbacks out of her head and faces the two werewolves. “Go clean up the mess,” she ordered them. Alistar snickered and carried his large wolf body over to the human Meg. “you ain’t the boss of me.” He spat. 

“I'm the alpha’s right hand. Technically I am the boss of you.”

“Like he’ll let a little whore like you put you in charge. Azazel and your brother won’t be so pleased.”

Meg sighed. “Oh well, when he gets mad. Don’t howl for me.” 

“Fuck the alpha.”Alistair hissed. 

Meg knew these two didn’t like the new alpha. Samhain picked up a bag. A big bloody bag and it was leaking out the red fluid. “She is starting to stink up.” The brown alpha muffled as he held the large bag in his jaws. “Stop your whining and keep moving,” Meg said as she gave Samhain a kick on his hindleg. The alpha yelped and narrowed his multi-coloured eyes at the short human omega. She gave him her signature plastic smile and went ahead, walking down a clear path down the mountain that leads into the forest. 

“So, any idea where we are dumping the body?” Alistair asked. 

“The alpha said anywhere that is near the Winchester territory and far away from the Lycans. He must but dumb if he doesn’t think the Lycans have eyes and ears all over the place.” Meg replied to him. 

“Better get right to it then.” The grey Alpha smirked as he and Samhain followed her down the path.


End file.
